A Writer's Beginning--Infamous Second Son
by beat-box-babe
Summary: Originall A Writer's Tale-What do you do when the secret you have tried so hard to protect, comes into full view when something you care about is threatened? For Maya this isn't a simple question, it was what had happened. For almost 7 years she has been locked away and now the streets of Seattle will have another ink master to worry about. (EugeneXOC)(DelsinXFetch)
1. Prologue

Hi! I am Beat-Box-Babe and this is a trial co-story between me and my dear friend Mayhemb. We hope you enjoy

* * *

A lone prisoner stood in her clear cell, arms raised and sustained above her head with feet chained to the floors. Why? Why did all of this happen? Why to her?

Why did she have to be different?

* * *

**Almost 7 Years Ago**

Or, at least, that's what Maya thought as she stared out at the bare auditorium space before her.

The empty velvet seats, the dim lights...This was all the pre-teenager's dream. This would be the nest for her shining moment in the theater, and it would make her finally noticed.

She would be a star soon, and she'd do great...So long as anything unexpected didn't happen...

Looking down she stared at her gloved hands, at the black leathery material that surrounded them. Control, that was the key, that was what would set her free.

No one knew, not even her family, and that would be how it would go forever on. If her kids got it then she'd help them as best as she could…

The D.U.P. were _NOT_ going to take away her life.

This thought remained in her mind as she turned on her heel, walking into the backstage and grabbing her backpack. Her dad needed her to work a shift at their family bookstore today for an hour or two while her parents took her younger sister to her ballet practice. It wasn't all that odd for this to happen…

But she didn't realize what would happen when the sun went down.

* * *

The pre-teen was humming as she read the book's page, standing at the reception desk of the small corner store that also functioned as the Blake family's home. It was almost 8 PM now, the sun's final rays shimmering through the window as the streetlamps turned on.

Ah the night, what was quiet was so peaceful.

No annoying chatter of the public.

No one using the speaker setting on their phones when they should be able to hear perfectly fine.

No one to bother her an-

_Ding-a-ling~~_

"Welcome to the Rabbit's Cove." The name was made by her as a child, and her parents couldn't help but adore it. Especially since the small concession stand, the fire place, and the plethora of children's books made a lovely family setting.

"How may I help-" She paused when she noticed a gun's barrel appear over the book pages she was reading, pointed at her abdomen. "...You…?"

"Ya can help by puttin' some money in the bag, toots. And don't scream, it may cause my finger to slip." Hazel eyes darted up at the man in front of her, cold green eyes and a mop of black hair were the only noticeable traits. Yet the girl's attention was forced back down when a bag was placed on the counter top.

And here she thought that today being a slow day, with no customers, was a good thing...

…. "Alright sir." The pre-teen took the bag carefully, and opened the register. Maya could easily use her powers and gain the upper hand, but how would she explain it all when the police would arive?

_Who said the police would arrive? _Dang it, that stupid voice in her head… _We just need ta hide the body, keep the gun for ourselves if need be…_

"Nice family ya got here." The Greek-Scottish girl glanced up at the portrait of her family that was proudly hung on the wall.

Her tall Greek dad with his tanned skin, shaggy brown hair, and hazel eyes. A Scottish mother with pale skin, long red hair, and brown irises. Her younger sister Christy with curly brown hair, mildly-tanned skin, and brown eyes.

Then...There was her.

She had her mom's straight red hair, it resting at her mid-back. Everything else was her dad's though. Darkly tanned skin from how much she red in front of windows and hazel eyes that had multiple flecks of everything really.

Her attire was normally was her school's uniform. A white button down, a long dark green skirt, black shoes, white socks. Her gloves were okay, so long as they didn't have any gang symbols on them.

"How much would I get if I was still here, and had a gun to 'yer head when they came back?"

Something inside her boiled as her fingers flexed. Her family…..Was he gonna stay, and almost harm them?

"...I don't think you'll be able to find out."

"Oh..? And why's that?"

"Because you won't be here by then." The bag, filled with money, was placed on the table. "Here's your money. Now go."

"Hold on there!" The gun was clicked a bit, pointing now at her sternum. "What's the rush?"

"The rush is, is that I don't need a delinquent like you mucking around here when a customer comes in." _Keep calm, be assertive, but don't screw up..._

"Well too bad."

"Please just go-" Her heartbeat quickened when she heard her parent's car park outside, the engine turning off. Glancing towards a mirror on the wall the burglar smiled, his yellowish teeth showing.

"Well, looks like we got comp'ny."

"Please no…"

"Oh don't worry, not much will happen." The front door opened once more, the bell chiming...Yet her parents froze while Christy quirked a 5-year old eye of confusion.

"Whad's goin' on here?" The curly-haired girl asked, while the man chuckled.

"Nothin's goin' on sweetheart, just bui'd'ness."

"P-Please sir, take whatever you want, but don't hurt-"

"SHUT UP." The man cut off Mr. Blake, clicking the gun while his free hand raised up, grasping Maya's neck. The metal weapons was pointed the other direction though, directly at Christy.

"Hey! Don't hurt her!" Christy yelled when she noticed the hand on her sister's wind-pipe, the one which Maya was glaring at. It would be so simple...So easy...To just take him down. But right now the gun was her main concern, as was her family's safety.

"Now look here sweetheart, you shush. Here's what's gonna happen." The man took his hand off Maya to sling the back down his arm, but the pre-teen didn't move. If she did it could cost her sister's life. "Me and tha little miss here, are gonna take that car. And we'll be goin'."

"You can't do thi-"

"QUIET!" The gun was raised up and shot into the ceiling, and that's when Maya saw her opportunity.

The pre-teen lunged forward and grasped the man's throat, pulling him backwards. An exclamation came from him as her father rushed forward to hel-

_**BANG**_

….

The Conduit girl looked up with fear and rage, shaking as she saw her father grasp his now bleeding shoulder. In her confusion her grip on the man loosened well enough to where he managed to break free, and stepped backwards with a large menacing grin.

"HA! SEE! SEE WHAT 'APPENS WHEN YA MESS AROUN-"

"Shut up…"

"What?" The Man asked with malice as he clicked the gun, reloading a bullet and pointing it at the red headed teen.

"I said...Shut up." Her hands planted down on the register as she hopped over the wood, and began walking towards the ma-

_**BANG**_

The bullet skimmed her torso, embedding itself in the floor right beside her dad. Had it even been three inches over it would have hit his head...From a second all Maya could see was red.

"THERE! THAT'LL TEACH-" The man was cut off by something wet grasping his throat, tightly squeezing. He looked down as his eyes widened and what was once a human girl, was now a blob of black liquid. An arm-like structure was raised it seemed, tightening around his esophagus.

The robber clawed at the substance in an attempt to free himself, even dropping his gun to aid in the action. But the arm wasn't moving, in fact, it was starting to harden.

It was almost like a black marble really, but it was slowly crushing him an-

_**BANG BANG**_

Mrs. Blake screamed as she fell to the floor, covering Christy as the police officers outside continued to fire at the blob, which seemed to notice….Only to throw the robber at them, and seeped to the floor, slinking into the kitchen area of the store as the door was kicked in.

"Maya! WAIT!" But her father's pleas fell on mute ears as the black liquid scaled up the counter, and flushed itself down the sink's drain.

* * *

The sewers were never clean, nor were they the best smelling of places.

But it was where the Conduit had to hide.

If she stayed then her family would be blamed and charged for harboring her…

Yet that didn't make the pain any easier, now did it?

With a sigh she stood up from her seat on an iron sewage pipe, and began walking down the putrid path.

She didn't know where to go, but it would be best not to stay in one spot for too long. At Least, not while Maya is alone.

Her manipulation of ink came with several perks though. She could morph the liquid into a solid, even small objects. The ink could make projectiles, and even change her appearance if need-be. Degenerating her physical body into that ink blob though was the best self defense, and offence, that she could muster right now…Sadly, she had no pigments or ink material on her. She used up all her substance in that rage mode it seemed, and now she was in a stark white attire.

So just like her luck, her powers seemed to be dwindling on the brink between terrific, to a level of hell-shattering horrible.

* * *

A manhole cover was pushed up when the sight of the stars could be seen, and thankfully it was one of the few that were near the surrounding forests of her little town. Now all she had to do was run an-

"MAYA BLAKE!" Lights illuminated the entire area from the trees to the street corner as large beings stepped towards her. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR BEING A SUSPECTED BIO-TERRORIST."

"THAT'S NOT WHO I AM!" The pre-teen yelled before turning around in an attempt to slink into the sewer once again, only to stumble backwards when the pothole was covered by an odd black-greyish substance. In a panic Maya turned on the tip of her heel and started to shift back into her ink form once more.

Only to be stopped by a large glass wall being placed in front of her. As her feet skidded to try and stop, her left foot was caught on a jutting rock, sending her vaulting into the barrier.

Maya groaned as her head slammed against the solid object and slid to the ground...Yet her senses jumped back into action when she felt something large and stiff grasp her leg. Looking down she noticed an accumulation of the rocks as it started to scale her almost-drained form.

In a last ditch-attempt to escape the Blake female rose up her hands and laid it on the yellow strip of the asphalt. She started draining the pigment and the ink so she could at least fight bac-

A swift hit from the butt of a gun to her head was the final blow, before the Conduit was forced into unconsciousness.

* * *

How had it all come down to this?

Just two years ago she had discovered her odd "gift" while reading a Sherlock Holmes books. There was a pulling and stirring sensation inside of her all of the sudden and then...

Then the ink seeped away from the pages and it's cover, leaving it a blank white book. It was like putting the piece of literature though a wash cycle of bleach.

Yet when it was all gone, when the book actually became...Well, almost invisible really...There was a sense of fulfillment, a sort of warmth that grew inside of her.

And now, barely even two months before her birthday, Maya Blake was an official prisoner of the D.U.P..

* * *

Maya gave a groan as her eyes adjusted to the harsh lights that glared at her from all around.

"I see you're finally awake." A female's voice said to her, making the pre-teen look up in her haze. She saw a thick bulletproof glass door with a few panes cut out of it for things to seep in and our. On the other side was a woman wearing a black coat, who had auburn hair tied up in a bun. "I am Brook Augustine...I'd like to welcome you to Curdun City."

"Curdun...City…?"

"Yes, Curdun City, a place to keep people with our...Abilities...Locked up."

_Our?_….. "But...But why?"

This question was ignored though. "Here you will be put through a series of tests to see just what makes you tick. You scientist will be…"

Augustine's voice trickled into sort of vibration to Maya as her head rolled a bit, looking around her room with half-lidded eyes.

It was thick glass, with the walls on the other side of them painted white. Her hands were in an odd orange-yellow metallic holding device, which was suspended over her head. She wouldn't be able to leave…

"And don't worry about the color of your holding device, we'll fix that once your clear one is all done." Augustine turned on her heel as she started to walk away. "Your test will start in a few hours. I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

Okay! So, I hope you enjoyed the small back-ground story to Miss Maya Blake, and Mayhemb and I both hope you all enjoyed!

Rate, review, fave please, and we will see you where this story will go! Bye!


	2. The Cheshire's Grin Grows

Hi! Beat-Box-Babe here, and I welcome you to Chapter Two of "A Writer's Tale"!

Mayhemb; Hope you enjoy and have fun!

* * *

**Present**

The years of experiments seemed to slowly fade into one another as time held no more meaning. Every few months or so it seemed one of the scientists would give her a mumbled "happy birthday", but Maya never registered the words it seemed.

Her hair had grown a bit longer, going to just above her waist. Sometimes they would cut it if it would get in the way of the tests, but normally they didn't.

The strands would either get burned off from the fire or lasers.

The tests, they told her, were the same for everyone here. They'd go in, get a few shots, maybe some incisions….

But some didn't, mind the pun, cut it for her.

They were fascinated by how her body could turn into ink, so once the skin would heal from her liquid stage, they'd see what had happened on the inside. Before and after all the surgeries though they let her have some "fun" inside a glass room with different kinds of inks. Sometimes they'd let her in large metal rooms where there would be fire or electricity coursing through everything….Or the mechanics would pull out the floor, making her ink body almost drown in the water...

Pain became an odd numb feeling it seemed after a little while, especially as she stared blankly at the white painted room. In her head she recited the books and poetry she had read, and whatever little novel another person would be reading a few cells down from her. Some of the guards would read to them, as if it would help all of them.

But to Maya it did. It gave her a small, temporary, exit out of this hellhole. Her once beloved hideaway in the books had come back to her in these short moments.

Maybe that was why she mumbled poems and passages beneath her breath as she stood there in her cell, awaiting her next trial. Waiting to see what new skill they would have her test or try to create.

"Maya." Her chapped lips sealed from her poem as the female looked up, hazel eyes staring at Augustine. "I hope you're ready."

The prisoner quirked an eyebrow in confusion as she thought to herself. _Ready? For what? Another test? Wait, no...She wouldn't be here if it was simply for that..._

Three guards then unlocked and entered her cell, unhooking the clear plastic chains that held up her special hand containment unit from the ceiling. The chains were held by two of the guards as the final one held a gun-like object in his hand, pointing it at Maya's back as the four started walking through the corridors.

Her eyes scanned everything she could as she tried to drink in all the colors. All the faces, all the sights…

It wasn't much but it was better than the constant blanc faces of the scientists and doctors she saw...

They passed through a few doors until finally they came to a large iron one, where they had to be open by the guards.

Maya felt such joy in breathing in fresh cold air of the outdoors that surrounded the entire facility, yet the moment was cut short by the gun bumping her back.

"Come on ya freak, move it." The girl sighed through her nose before continuing her small lumbar walk towards a metal truck that had-PEOPLE! Real people, other than those men and woman in white.

Dear god yes! No D.U.P.s or- "GET IN THE TRUCK!"

Apparently going off to La-La land caused her to stop, yet the Blake girl entered the armored vehicle and sat across from the other female conduit. On her left was a male with glasses covering his eyes.

The door to the containment vehicle was shut and the group was lurched towards their new prison.

While everyone was rather morose and quiet, Maya couldn't help but grin as she stared out of the small window on the door. The windows showed the flecks of snow that fluttered past them. In her mind she thought of a poem by Emily Dickinson, _Snowflakes_. Her lips gently whispered it under her breath as her eyes watched the white specks. "I counted till they danced so, their slippers leaped the town. And then I took a pencil, to note the rebels down. And then they grew so jolly, I did resign the prig, And ten of my once stately toes, are marshaled for a jig."

"Hey, Bio-Terrorist, shut up." One of the guards in the front said to her, making the Blake female frown. Yet her iris' fluttered down from the window, to the three people with her. She took in their appearances, their gestures, their simple shifting of their eyes…

"...What're you lookin' at?" The woman in front of her finally spoke up as the Ink Manipulator left her eyes on her.

"Your hair….It's such a lovely hue, or perhaps a tint is what it is…" Maya whispered out with a small smile, bright hazel eyes filled with both joy and fascination. "But nonetheless it's so vibrant..! True I've never been the biggest fan of magenta or of the pink products but-"

"Hey…! What did I just say?" The armored soldier once again spoke up. "Shut up and get some shut-eye or something. It's gonna be a long trip…."

Maya's frown grew then as the thoughts of going back to her nightmares appeared...This didn't seem all too appealing...Besides, this would be the last time she'd be able to talk to other people probably.

"No."

"_Excuse me_?"

"You are excused peon." The redhead turned to her companions with a wide grin. "So, what powers do my brothers and sister hold?"

Miss Pink Hair gave her a smirk in return. "I'll show ya sometime kid, when these cuffs aren't on us."

"Likewise. I shall show you mine, m'dear, when our shackles are released." Hazel eyes then turned left to the two male prisoners with them. "What of the two gents with us?"

"Uh...Maybe some other time." The boy in glasses softly mumbled, and once again the guard up front yelled at them.

"SHUT UP!"

Maya's nose scrunched in annoyance as she looked to the bald male diagonally across from her, who seemed to be chewing something. Her eyebrow quirked in confusion at this, only for both of them to be raised when the man opened his mouth a tiny bit. She saw a flicker of light reflecting off of something shiny.

It was like a ray of hope in all honesty.

It would be their key to freedom.

...

The Ink Master nodded her head slightly to the tattooed male, before producing a fake yawn. "Perhaps a small respite would be sufficient…It has been a while since I have slept on a flat surface."

"I don't know what the hell you just said, but I want you to just. Shut. Up." The guard said in an exasperated tone.

Maya huffed through her nose a bit, whispering under her breath, referencing a certain frabjous writer named Lewis Carroll. "Unexpected really, to see the Tweedles' lips are more voluminous than their heads…."

Yet to her confusion, her ears picked up on a small snicker beside her, making the hazel eyes stare at the now slightly smirking gent beside her. Upon her iris' laying on him though the spectacle wearing man went back to a stoic, yet almost embarrassed, demeanor.

A simper appeared on her lips as she nudged towards the male, leaning forward so she could look properly at his face. "Would the White Rabbit mind if the Cheshire Cat took a rest over him?"

The man writhed a bit in his spot, uncomfortable with her attention. "Uhm..No, I guess not…"

"Many thanks to you." With that Maya spun a bit in her seat, having her back to the male, before maneuvering her way under his hand container and resting on his lap. "Tell me when you find my presence uncomfortable, and I shall depart."

It was a bit too late for him to be 'uncomfortable' really….But the glasses wearing conduit nodded his head with an awkward blush, lightly resting his yellow restraint atop her clear one. "O-Okay…"

In the back of her mind she knew that, had he told her to get off, she probably wouldn't have. Seeing the male's varying expressions was too fun for right now….Yet for a moment she had to pry her iris' away from him to look at the man with the metal in his mouth, mouthing words to him.

"You pick, I will cover you." Six simple, mouthed, words were all it took for the bald tattooed man to smirk. So Maya leaned back and crossed her ankles, her eyes just peaking out from a crack in her eyelids. They were going to escape.

* * *

Just as she had mouthed the Blake girl covered the bald man, whose name was apparently Hank, when he began his work. He spoke only to give the guards a false sense of security, as if he wasn't doing anything with his cuffs or with a skillfully hidden paperclip.

Hank however didn't work on his own cuffs, but on Maya's. This was probably due to the fact that her's was the only one where they could see the lock's insides.

While the metal scraped into her containment unit the Ink Master used her "sleeping" to help the Conduit. When the work began the Ink Manipulator began snoring to cover up the noise of the metal, but not of their voices.

So the group around her got a small rant from the bald escape artist about his young daughter, how he was hoping to see her again an-

_click_

Four sets of eyes landed on Maya's clear hand restraint, just as she felt the clasp of it loosen. She began "awaking", causing the male she was laying on to raise his arms to allow her up.

Once upright the Scottish-Greek kept her back to the chain and holed glass panel that separated the D.U.P. from them. Slowly her device was placed on the bench in front of her and for the first time in what felt like forever she slipped her hands free.

_Free._

Oh how frabjous that word was.

Hank gave her a large grin at the sight of the woman's hands slipping from the plexiglass-like object. "Enjoy your _nap_ Sunshine?"

"I did a bit...But in all honesty?" Her fingers flexed lightly in an attempt to wake them up. "I'm delighted to be awake."

The woman across from her smirked delightfully. "So, you asked us earlier what we could do...But ya never said what you can do."

"I can drain pigments and ink to create ink itself." Her digits then pressed up against Hank's hand container. "It's a nice handy-dandy tool if I may say so myself."

Already the familiar hunger arose from inside both her mind and body. Her arm and hand made a black and white flowing glow it seemed as the color drained from the metal sphere.

The three other conduits all kept quiet as Hank's restraint became clear it seemed, and Maya's hunger was slightly subsided. It wasn't much, but it should be enough to get them out.

Keeping her back to the guards the Ink Master rolled her right wrist, rubbing the bones against one another before the hand changed into a black substance.

Then finally into a black liquid.

Ink appendages flexed to check if they were working before the Blake girl leaned over towards Hank. The fluid seeped into the holes and crevices of the once-clear device and with a simple flicker of motion-

The bald man grinned as he pulled his hand out of the mass of blank liquid, which both silenced and held the circular restraint.

Slowly Maya put the device down before rolling her other hand, preparing to free the two other Conduits.

"Do you guys need to go to the bath-" The driver was cut off when his buddy beside him turned around and looked, seeing Hank free.

"SHIT! HE'S LOSE!"

"WHAT?!" The driver now turned around to look back also, taking his attention off the road ahead.

"Watch the road you idiots!" The girl with magenta hair yelled loudly at the D.U.P. officers. The one in the passenger seat got out his gun though and got ready to fire.

"PUT BACK ON THE HAND RESTRAINTS OR I'LL SHOOT!"

"No thank you!" The woman with black hands raised her hands up as the ink flowed from her, forming on the ground, and erected an ink wall that separated the two groups.

Hank smirked at the younger woman across from him. "Nice moves kid."

"If they stop the car, then we'll be trapp-" The glasses wearing teen was cut off when the truck lurched to the side for some reason.

The four prisoners moved along with it, only for everyone of them to yell when they felt the entire vehicle flip over.

Why wasn't freedom ever easy to acquire?

* * *

We hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and Mayhemb and I hope we can see you all in the next one! Ta for now~!


	3. The Cat and The Rabbit

Me; Here is Chapter 3 of A Writer's Tale

Mayhemb; And we hope this one also goes "whale"

Me; So join Maya in her daring escape

Mayhemb; Along with Fetch and Eugene, escaping the scrape

* * *

The chaos in the back of the truck was situated when they all came to their senses. For some reason Hank was no longer inside and they were laying on inner roof of the vehicle.

Geez, what a time to blackout for a few seconds huh?

Just as Maya began to stir back into full consciousness a familiar scent arose around her.

_Fire_

In an instant the Ink conduit got onto her feet, saw the opened truck door, ran outside, and absconded into the woods. Right now in her mind the Blake woman only focused on getting away from the flames.

It should have been obvious really, for a fire to occur after a car/truck crash, but the thought still surprised her greatly.

Thus she ran, not noticing the two birds that followed behind her.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of a pure sprint Maya finally calmed down, and hid in the tree that she had been resting in.

If the D.U.P. came by to hunt her down the advantage point would be great.

Yet now it had been about ten minutes and nothing was happening…

Then 20….

It wasn't until about 22 minutes did a noice register in her ear.

Dissolving into her liquid state Maya curled herself tightly around one of the lower, yet larger, branches to see who it was that approached.

Much to her surprise it was the two other prisoners of the D.U.P..

"We lost her..!" The girl with pink hair stomped her foot in anger, just as the male with glasses leaned against the tree Maya was hiding in.

"Maybe she hid somewhere…."

The Ink Conduit debated for a second on whether or not she should help them….Before cursing her conscience, and slithering off the branch down the trunk, and into the grass. Slowly she reformed herself into her human stature and stretched her fleshy limbs. The two prisoners had stepped back a bit and were now staring at her... "It's impolite to stare, you know."

The other female shook her head, before nudging her hand container in front Maya. " OKay, I'm sorry, now can you unlock me? I got some business I need to take care of."

"Alright, alright, hold thy horde of broncos…" Just as she had done with Hank's she surrounded the circular device with ink.

The ink seeped through all the cracks and the openings, before becoming hard inside and turning a bit. More often than not one of the holes was the keyhole, which unlocked after her slight persuasion.

The female grinned as she took her hands out of the ball of ink, which absorbed the device's colors happily. "Thanks kid, now I gotta go."

"Pause for a moment dear, perhaps we can air each other and-" Maya found herself talking to an empty space in a few second though when the woman started running somewhere. "-Ooooor not…."

….

...

...

"Uh…" Oh! Yeah, the White Rabbit was still here.

"Would you like some assistance White Rabbit?" She enjoyed the nickname she dubbed him as a bit, he faintly reminded her of the cherished Alice in Wonderland character.

'"Yeah, if you could just...Ya know."

"May I get something in return if I help?"

The male seemed a bit perplexed, what could he give her right after they escaped? He had nothing and he didn't have any of his powers back..."...Depends, I guess…"

"Your name would suffice."

"M-My name's uh….Eugene..Eugene Sims…"

"Eugene….Eee-ooooh-jah-eeee-nah…." Maya softly pronounced, trying to get the feel of the name. She never really met a person with this name, and it had been almost seven years since she last needed to learn a new name really…..Yet Hank's was fairly simple, so there wasn't anything to test over. "Huh...Very well then Eugene, a helping hand to freedom comes your way."

Just like their two once-captured acquaintances Eugene was then free of his restraint, and the Ink Conduit got her hunger even more subsided.

"Thanks uh…"

"Maya, I'm Maya, and I know that my last name starts with a 'B' and an 'L'...But that's about it...It's a pleasure to make our acquaintance!" The years of torture and experiments drained her of her younger memories, and none of the scientists or doctors called her by last name. It was either her first name, or the 'wonderful' ones the staff gave Conduits….The only thing she really remembered was a few scarce moments of precious childhood whimsy, and her books.

Her books and poems were her real freedom…..

Her family though? If she thought of them too much then the D.U.P. may go after them, so Maya tried her best not to think of them too much.

The less they appeared in her mind and emotions the less they'd be in trouble.

"Okay thanks...Maya…" Eugene shuffled his feet awkwardly then. "So…"

"Come on." She grabbed his wrist and began walking after the pink haired girl. The Ink Conduit could faintly see her in the distance.

"Wait-what?!"

"Come on! She looks like she knows where she's going…"

"But-wait-"

"Wouldn't it be better if we stayed together? Besides, you don't have your powers and I do. It would be in your best interest if you stayed with me."

Plus, well...She was sort of afraid of...Being alone…

True she was alone a bit at the Conduit Prison, but at least the Doctors and Scientists were there for SOME form of company..

When she didn't hear any protesting argument from the man behind her, Maya felt a smile work it's way onto her face.

* * *

After what seemed to be several hours of running after the Pink Haired girl, the two escaped Conduits finally made it to a large city.

Maya's eyes were bright with excitement at all the dazzling lights and colors. "Oh wow…!"

Eugene gave a small hum of understanding. It was good to finally be free of their prison.

"Come on, we should find a residence to stay at and have a nice respite. Maybe even fill you up on your powers an-" The woman gasped a bit in shock. "Oh crap I almost forgot!"

"What did you forget?" The Sims male question a bit anxiously, a sense of dread forming inside of him. If she had forgotten something important then they could be in trou-

"We can't go in there in our C.C. clothes…." Her fingers pinched Eugene's white shirt that was beneath his orange jacket. "Well you could wear that I guess...But the abundance of orange will get people's attentions far too easily."

"So what do you wanna do about it…?"

"...Here." The female conduit picked up a stick and held it out to her companion. "Draw what you want on your shirt in the ground, explain what colors go where, and leave the rest to me."

...

Slowly the blondish boy took the stick and began etching a pattern of three large vertical slashes, with two horizontal lines going through them at different sections.

"The uh….The logo is white, the rest is red…" Sims then took off his jacket, glancing up at the Conduit girl who nodded her head. "Will this hurt…?"

"Unless you're allergic to ink, it should not harm you." After a final look over of the pattern the Blake woman bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, striding over to the space in front of her friend with hands raised up. "Even if you were though, it won't be injected into your skin or anything. I'll just dye the fibers of cloth."

"Okay…So do I need to raise my arms or something…?"

"Yes please, unless you want the underarm of your shirt to keep being an odd white color."

Thankfully the process didn't take too long, and only consisted of Maya lightly running her fingertips over the top seams. From there the ink would cascade through the shirt and moved to her accord.

In about ten minutes Eugene was free to walk away from her a bit, his red shirt ready, along with a re-colored pair of black pants now. The ink in those had actually contracted a bit and hardened slightly to give the fabric a new texture and appearance, so no problem.

"Okay, give me about six minutes to re-dye myself and we'll be good..!" She flashed him a grin before turning on her heel and running off for a few seconds. "Be right back!"

It seemed that the glasses wearing male didn't have any say in this….."I'll just...Wait here then…"

* * *

Eight minutes passed since the Ink user has left, only to reappear from behind a tree. "I have returned White Rabbit!"

The Sims boy stood from the his seat on the ground with a relieved look. "I can see that…."

Maya stepped out of the shadows to show her new look.

She had ripped off the sleeves to the jacket and made it a nice denim blue with a stiffer texture. Peaking out of the torn fabric was black sleeves that stopped halfway on her upper arm. As for the pants she dyed them a dark navy blue color with odd splashes of the rainbow's hues every so often.

The only other noticeable changes was that on her arms was tattoo sleeves. She had also somehow dyed her hair black and caused it to go curly. The ink was a very good all-natural hair gel for the Conduit.

"Well? What do you think?" She twirled around in front of him a bit. "Do I look like me?"

"Uh no, no you don't…"

"Good! Then come ooooo-Oops! Almost forgot again. Sorry." Taking Eugene's old jacket in her hand she gave it a quick dye with black ink. Once it was good and dry she handed it back to him. "Here, this should suffice until I can get a more proper jacket for you."

"Thanks...A-again…"

"Not a problem dear~ Now let's get a movie on, we're burning sunlight standing here!"

Her hand held a firm hold on his wrist as she started walking, not realizing that Eugene only had one arm in his jacket.

"H-Hold on, give me a sec…!" He struggled to get his other arm in the empty sleeve. Dear lord what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

The process in getting their small apartment room was actually rather simplistic

Maya had taken a few pieces of paper and literally made some money. So they got a nice little place in the Lantern District of their new city, Seattle.

"Oh wow, just look at that view..!" The Ink Conduit exclaimed as she rushed to the window, having made enough money to get them a room that faintly resembled a penthouse. It was fairly nice with white walls, a light brown wooden floor, black leather furniture, a nice sized TV, a small kitchen, laundry room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms.

"Yeah..." Eugene slowly walked towards the window, but stopped about five feet away from her. "It's really...Cool."

"I know right! Oh man, it's beautiful! Look at all those hues and rays of light reflecting off the colors. Gaze at the textures that arise from their solitary state of 2D to become 3D in our visions" A sigh of joy and pure ecstasy escaped the Conduit's lips. This was all she needed to feel happy, to finally feel free.

….

"So." Maya turned to her companion, leaning against the window as the black color drained from her red locks. "What do you need to fuel up on Dear?"

"I'll...Figure something out."

"You sure?"

"Mmhm."

"Well...Alright…" Her hand rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. Everything up to that point had been basically caused by her sort of high-induced state, so she was left with….Well, her 'regular' self.

Which hadn't seen the light of day since she was trapped in Augustine's City…

So it was kinda new for her to be like this again.

"Sooo…..What do you wanna do?"

Eugene gave a shrug, putting his hands in his pockets. "I don't know…"

"M'kay…" _Awkward silence is Awkward. Oh shut up voice in my head…._

…

..

.

"Well uh….I'm gonna go look at the rooms…"

"I'll wait here then.."

Maya nodded her head before going into the hallways, going to one of the rooms. This one had a few good-sized bookshelves, a nice queen-sized (or maybe it was a king-sized….) bed with black and white sheets, and two lamps were on the wall on both sides of the bed. The room also had blue walls. and a black wooden floor. There was also a nice window with a seating area in front of it made of dark brown wood and aqua cushions.

The only other things she noticed was a nice wooden desk, a walk-in closet, a good sized TV, and a trashcan.

With a hum the Ink User turned and walked into the other room with a curious eye. This one had black walls and dark brown carpet it seemed with it's bed laying it's side against one of the walls. This one had a desk, a slightly bigger TV than in the other room, a smaller closet, and several electronic outlets. The only bookshelf in here was right beside the door also, making this room seem a bit….Well, smaller than the other one…

Softly the woman walked back into the living room where her companion was looking out the window deep in thought…..

"Uh...Mr White Rabbit?" Eugene whipped around quickly, only to feel embarrassed about being jumpy around her.

"S-Sorry.."

"Not a problem dear, now, would you like to pick your room for the night? I mean...You don't have to stay here if you don't wish to, but I'd feel better if you left after a good night's sleep and with some food in you….And _with_ you also."

If need be she would even repress him and made sure he slept a bit. Call it a sisterly instinct to make sure a person who she just broke out with is rested and healthy.

Eugene watched her for a bit before going into the small hallway that held both bedrooms and the bathroom….Before entering the one with black walls and the brown carpet. "I'll take this one...I-If that's alright."

"Sure thing love, I'll take the other one." Maya walked past him a bit to reach her door. "I'm gonna go take my respite dear, I'll see you in the morning."

"'Kay…."

Maya softly closed the door behind her and crawled underneath the soft sheets on the bed, curling up happily. One may even say that she purred in pleasure. With a pleased sigh the Ink Conduit stretched a bit before finally nestling against a pillow, and went to a dream-less sleep like she was so used to.

She could only hope that her White Rabbit could fall into the slumber Wonderland just as easily as her.

* * *

Me; We hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

Mayhemb;And we hope to make another one here, soon after-

Me; We get done with out school!

Mayhemb; So please stay chill and cool

Me; Rate and Review

Mayhemb; And bye till the next chapter's debut


	4. First Day of Freedom

Me; Welcome back to Chapter Three

Mayhemb; We hope it is fun for I and She (B.B.B.)

Me; So let's begin on the first day of freedom between the Cat and Rabbit

Mayhemb; As we all get introduced to Maya's rather odd and strange habbits

* * *

Maya woke up with a relaxed sigh escaping her lips, her back craning in an attempt to properly pop. "Dear lord...Mmm~"

It had been so long since she had felt this good.

Slowly she tossed her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself up. After wobbling a bit to allow the blood flow to fully circulate, the Ink Conduit walked to her door and peaked it open. Glancing up and down the hall to see if her companion was awake….

But she didn't see any signs of another conscious being at the moment.

There was a sense of doubt formulating in her about if Eugene had stayed or not, but she had to push that aside. First things first was getting food for her and her companion.

The red head slid along the carpeted floor of the hall before feeling the smooth tiles of the kitchen area, and opening it up to see if there was anything inside.

It wasn't a grand feast really, but at least there was some milk, orange juice, cheese, butter, and fruit. In the cupboards were some cereal and bread also.

Picking up the most vibrant golden apple, along with some Fruit Loops and a bowl, Maya plopped down at the small table in the kitchen-dining area. Her teeth sunk into the succulent skin of the apple with a pleased hum.

Never had a fruit tasted so good.

So fresh.

So frabjously delicious.

"I uh...Guess breakfast is good, huh?" Hazel eyes flew to the small hallway to see the familiar blonde boy, his locks a bit tasseled from sleeping. Or, perhaps, the lack of sleeping.

...

Oh! He had asked her a question! "Yeah...Well, it's better than the clear gunk of astronaut food the City gave me anyway..."

Eugene just simply nodded his head before nervously walking into the kitchen, glancing at Maya at every action he made.

Walk to the fridge. Glance.

Open fridge. Glance.

Take orange juice and grapes out of fridge. Glance.

"Dear, you don't have to keep looking at me you know..." The sudden declaration made the other Conduit jump a bit. "I mean...It's okay if you do I guess...But you don't have to look for my approval or anything."

...

"You're my guest here, Mr. White Rabbit. No need to fear the hand which aids you."

"...Why are you helping me...? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Well why not? You are my friend now, we have escaped together and slept beneath the same roof."

...The other Conduit seemed a bit unsure about all of this, yet Maya didn't take this to heart. After being trapped for so long in the City it was a miracle for him to even still be here with her.

"Look, dear..I swear that I won't do anything to you or that I won't turn you in...But I would love it if I can have a friend out here who understood what happened in the City." A sigh passed through her lips. "It's a bit...I don't know...Therapeutic I guess..Having someone who understands."

The blonde just stayed quiet for a bit longer, before slowly taking a seat across from Maya to eat. The Ink manipulator felt a bit happy about this and took at as a small sign of trust.

"So, what do you wanna do today Mr White Rabbit?"

"Stay inside."

"...How about we get you all charged up on your powers? Just in case we get into a jam with those D.U.P. fellows." These few lines were said in a faux British accent, a trait she had picked up from one of her Scientists.

"I uh...Already am.."

"Oh?" Her lips moved to form a wide grin. "Then, Mr Rabbit, wilt thou grace me with a display of thine power?"

Once again that unsure look crossed his face as he slowly rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I don't...Know..."

"Then let's head on outside then!" She did NOT want to stay inside this place forever. "We should probably go shopping for some more food also, just in case...I think it would get pretty boring after a little while with just those few things in the fridge. I need some books anyway, and hey! Maybe we can find something that you'd like too!"

"Maya, let's just-"

"Please Eugene?_ Pretty please_? This is our first full day out of captivity, and we need some resources if we wanna survive!"

He was going to argue with her, but he had made the mistake of looking up at her face once more. Maya had formed a small pout on her lips, eyebrows crestfallen into a small kicked-puppy expression.

...

...

...

..Eugene gave a defeated sigh, making the female smile happily once more. "**YES**! Field trip!"

* * *

Maya was happily fluttering around a grocery store with her ink-made curly black hair on, her companion just ghosting along beside her. Before they had entered the two had gone to a bank to store their 'savings' into two different accounts, both under false names and false IDs. That way if they needed to buy anything a bit more than a certain price they wouldn't need to be questioned about their copious amounts of one hundred dollar bills.

"Aw geez Macaroni and Cheese! I haven't had this in forever! Man, this was the good stuff ya know?"

"I...Guess...?" He gave a small shrug with a confused and questioning look.

"Oh hey! And maybe we could get some bacon and chop them up, and mix it together. That would be so wonderfully delicious." Her eccentric personality was a bit odd, especially for the early-morning shoppers around them.

"...Hey Maya could...Could we get some pizza rolls or something?" Not that he didn't like mac and cheese, but well...Pizza rolls were a bit easier to eat while gaming than the dairy covered noodles.

The Greek-Irish female glanced at him with a small smile. "Sure thing! We can get whatever you want, yet you have to carry at least two of the grocery bags Mister Rabbit~"

Around the duo there was odd glances and such from the other patrons of the establishment, whispers fluttering around them like flickering butterflies. While Eugene caught on and actually flinched at them, the little flecks didn't seem to bother Maya.

"Hey what kind of drinks do you want? I personally am good with lemon-strawberry water and warmed liquid chocolate-"

"Do you mean strawberry lemonade and hot cocoa?"

"Yeah, lemon-strawberry water and warmed liquid chocolate..!"

"...Why do you phrase things like that?"

"And why do you talk like a colorless and hundrum chap? Life should have color and so should our language!"

Before the Sims male could even question it the woman had managed to walk into the refreshments isle. By the time he got to her the cart now held her preferred drinks.

"What is your favored tea, Mister White Rabbit?"

...

Slowly Eugene looked around before getting some energy drinks, placing them in the cart.

"Will that be all dear?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Then how about we go scavenge the books and where ever you would like to go, and be on our merry way?"

"Sure."

Making their way to the very other end of the store wasn't all that terrible yet Maya couldn't help but notice how Eugene glanced towards the electronics. "...Eugene...?"

"Hm?" His eyes snapped back to her with a quirked eyebrow. "What...?"

"...Would you like to venture into the Technological Wonderland?"

"Yeah, actually...I-If that's okay and all.."

"I see nothing wrong with it, so let's go forth." Swiveling the cart's wheels towards the section the two Conduits made their ways in...Yet Maya stopped at the very first electronic device with wide eyes.

"Wow...!"

"Uh...Maya...? That's just a computer mouse.."

"...Why is it called a mouse? It bares no resemblance to City nor the Country one." Maya turned the grey device in her hands, flickering her pointer finger over the red light. "A mouse's eye can be red I suppose..."

After debating a bit with himself Eugene just slowly stepped away from the entranced girl to check further into the department of electricity.

-small time skip-

The male Conduit was a bit pleased upon finding a good laptop and its required accessories. One he got all of them that he figured he would need he returned to where he had left Maya...To see that she was fiddling with a Kindle Fire and looking at the books pre-stored on it.

"...Maya..?"

Hazel eyes were still scanning the electronic screen with wonder.

"..Maya?"

...

...With a small sigh through his nose the male placed his devices in the cart, before leaning over and raising his hand to shake her shoulder. "Ma-"

"CALL ME ISHMAEL!" Eugene flinched back at this sudden outburst while he hand was snatched into her iron grip. The woman hopped up from her seat on the ground with a bewildered look. "Come Starbuck..! Our journey for supplies and cargo must come to its denouement soon!"

"Yeah-I know-but can you just-"

"TALLY-HOOOO!"

* * *

The Sims man panted as he stood beside the register that they were visiting to check out. Maya had decided that it would be 'fun' to run to the book section and, once they were done, continue running to the cashier.

"-Here's your change." A few coins were given to the grinning Ink Manipulator.

"Thanks!"

"Thanks..." Eugene softly muttered to the female worker, who giggled and gave him a wink.

"No problem cutie."

While an awkward blush filtered on the sweater wearing male's face, Maya's cheeks puffed in annoyance. Yet a small part of her was a bit...Fascinated...By the new hue.

...

"Come on Dear." One of her tanned hands grasped his while the other grasped most of the plastic bags. As stated before Eugene would have to get the last two, the ones which contained his electronics and her Kindle.

"R-Right.."

Quickly the other Conduit grabbed his designated bags and followed his companion out of the store and back to the apartment.

* * *

Maya was a bit curious as to how Eugene managed to hack into a nearby wifi connection...But quickly dismissed the question after he managed to download her several wonderful novels and books.

Thus the Ink Conduit was left to her new device while laying upside down in the living room, her red locks pooling on the floor. However in the later hours of the day when she was about halfway done with "Wicked" by Gregory Maguire her ears pricked up at the sound of soft footsteps.

...

"...Starbuck?"

...

The steps paused for a moment, only to turn in direction from the kitchen to go near her. After about five paces the upper portion of Sims' figure was shown. "Yeah?"

"...Why did thou become of Hester Prynne's letter when the stall girl gave thee attention and a batted eyelash?" His confused expression earned him a slightly annoyed one from Maya. "Why did you blush when the cashier winked at you?"

There it was again, that dust of red or perhaps pink that darted across the top of his cheeks. In an instant the Ink Conduit had put down her Kindle, rolled off the couch to squat on the floor, and used the gained momentum to launch herself up to walk towards Eugene.

"Wait, Maya, what are you-"

"Sshhhhhhhhhhhhh." A tanned finger went under his chin and made it tilt upwards while Hazel eyes watched. It seemed with every new action the hue would darken in tint, slowly making its way to a rather exquisite salmo-

In a blink of an eye Eugene was no longer visible. "E-Eugene?.!"

A flurry of rushed footsteps were heard, but not seen, escaping to the male's room before the door was quickly shut and locked.

With a pout Maya was left to huff and think about what had just happened. She used to do this all the time when she was younger, so what was so different about it now?

High school was so much easier than her new life it seemed. Back then people were so much more open and uncaring of the consequences of their actions, only caring for their own enjoyment.

Bowling For Soup was wrong apparently, High School does end to a rather abrupt point...Why didn't anyone warn her?

After a few moments of realizing that Eugene probably wasn't going to come out of his room, or turn visible, again Maya sighed through her nose. Slowly picking up her electronic device she began the small trek back to her respite block. Hopefully tomorrow things would get a bit better.

Baby steps, after all, came only after waddling and crawling.

* * *

Me; We hope you had fun

Mayhemb; For now Chapter three is done

Me; We hope to see you soon though

Mayhemb; For another chance to view our "show"

Me; So me and Mayhemb say 'tally-hoo'

Mayhemb; For now it's time to go

Me and Mayhemb; BYE!


	5. A New Rabbit Hole

Mayhemb; We're glad to bring you Chapter 4

Me; And we hope to be making more!

Mayhemb; Hope you have a bunch of fun!

Me; As Maya and Eugene are on a bit of a run

* * *

What could have really been expected from the Newspapers so soon after they had escaped?

_**BIO-TERRORISTS ON THE LOOSE**_

_**REWARD FOR ANY BIO-TERRORIST INFORMATION **_

_**D.U.P.'S 7 YEAR STREAK ENDS**_

Maya sighed though her parted lips as the headlines that laid across the news papers she had scooped up just an hour earlier. She had gotten almost all of them in the nearby vicinity so she and Eugene would be safe a bit longer.

Her teeth gnawed the inside of her cheek as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her companion beside her.

"...They probably kept us a secret for as long as they could, yet something must have given them a tip off..."

The blonde nodded his head before glancing at the television... "There could be a broadcast..."

"Turn on the magical picture box then." The male walked over to the electronic device and turned it on, showing a large road block it seemed.

"Want me to turn up the vol-"

"Yes please White Rabbit."

The remote was pressed and soon they heard what the reporter was saying.

"-The D.U.P. are said to have theorized that the escaped Bio-Terrorists will be coming to our fair city to cause the most damage. Already they are making efforts to prevent them from entering. Here they are making road blocks in an attempt to distract them long enough so they can be captured-"

"Glad they have such confidence in our intelligence." Hazel eyes rolled in their sockets as the Ink Conduit leaned against the couch, standing behind the sitting Eugene.

"Mmhm.."

"-Starting later today there will also be an all-out search for any of the Bio-Terrorists who could have already gotten into the city. The D.U.P. will be going around all facilities and vacant areas to search for the Terrorists. Already thousands of brave D.U.P. officers are being entered into city limits to aid in the defense."

Maya quickly walked away from the area and to her room, tearing out the bottom bed sheets. After listening to the television for a few more moments the other Conduit in the establishment came to her door.

"What are you doing...?"

"Making a bag to keep our stuff in. We'll need water, food, and paper so we can make money...Along with the credit cards."

"How about..We first figure out where we're going..."

The Ink Conduit paused for a second...Before turning to her companion. "M'kay, where do you think we should run to?"

"Well...It needs to be out of normal sight, and needs to be connected to electricity...S-So we can track the D.U.P."

...

"Then it needs to be a bit close to..Ya know, resources."

"Alright...So, what do you want me to do?"

"Maybe you could..I don't know...Look and see where a place like this could be...?"

"And what will you do?"

Eugene bit his lip, as if embarrassed to give a real answer... "Uh...W-Well..."

...

..

.

"Here, wait a sec." The male left the doorway and went to his room, only to return in a few moments with a small device. "Here, I can keep you updated with this."

"What is it?"

"It's sorta like...An electronic communicator." The device was placed into her hand...Maya turned her head upwards and gave Eugene a dead-panned expression.

"...Dear...I know what a phone is."

"O-Oh, sorry.."

"It's okay, I like the phrase electronic communicator..I'll be sure to credit you on it if I ever use it." The Ink User tapped the blue device's screen, watching as it came to life it seemed.

"I made a safe line for us, and I'll work on trying to make an app for you to listen in on the D.U.P.."

"Sweet..!"...A problem arose in her mind though. "But...Eugene...I'm a liquid, I can't...I can't keep this stuff on me twenty-four seven.."

A frown crossed the male's features..He had looked happy to have been able to help out a bit. "Oh...Right.."

"...How about this, I put it in like a plastic bag or something, and make it seem in and bring it out when I need it. Okay?"

Once again the smile filtered onto his lips, it's ghost appearance made her happy. "'Kay."

"So, where are you sending me Captain Ahab?"

"Right uh...Well, could you just scope around and see if there is a place we could easily hide in? I think that would be best."

"Aye-Aye Cap'in!" After a mock salute Maya grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and a plastic bag from the cup boards, before going out. "I'll be back soon!"

* * *

Okay...

So..

Perhaps "soon" wasn't the best phrase to have used.

It was getting closer and closer to the first search of the D.U.P. and the Ink Conduit still hadn't found anything on foot. Which meant that she had to go Ink.

Once the female had snuck into a hidden alley she slipped her new electronic devise in it's safe plastic baggie. When the zipper lock was secure she put it down on the ground before quickly melting down into Ink. The liquid surrounded the bag, creating a sort of ball inside of her for it, before going camouflage mode and sliding against the side of buildings for an open entryway. Even a little crack would be useful right now.

It needed to be close to recourses, easy electronic support, and...Well, a place where they could hide out.

* * *

It took a while to find a inconspicuous location, but she finally found it. It was a nice little underground place that was beneath a metal door, near a few TVs and a few streets from some stores. Seeping through the cracks and wiggling the phone through the small opening.

She slinked around the area, checking for anyone else that was already there...But it looked deserted.

Liquid became limbs and cloth in a matter of moments, not including the few seconds of popping her shoulders and knees. Honestly, being a liquid for so long made you tighten up in the oddest ways. Her hand stayed the same though as she returned to the cement steps, seeping the ink through the door and into the lock. Whistling a happy tune the Conduit female stepped back out into the streets with a smile.

The plastic baggie was unzipped and fiddled with slowly. The familiar "turning on" chime came to her ears and soon it was pressed to her ear. "Captain Ahab? I think I've found us a pleasing vessel..."

* * *

The two escapees scoured their new home, machines and odd boxes littered the place in Maya's eyes. Broken cords and wires limply hung from the walls in a lifeless display.

"What is this place of refuge, Ahab?"

The male seemed to be holding back his excitement as each cloth was pulled off to reveal what treasure it hid. "I-It looks like an old Arcade...!"

The Blake girl bit her tongue. The only reason she faintly remembered what a phone was, was because of a book she read. They hadn't gotten to the 'arcade' chapter yet...If there even was one.

But the colors, oh sweet tones, which these implements were painted with. So bright, so smooth, even though they were past their refurbishing date.

"Such lovely hues, 'ay Captain?"

"Yeah..." His eyes were trained on a particular game, before he glanced over to her. "Hey, come here, please."

Slowly her sneakers made their way beside him. "Hm?"

"Have you ever played?"

... "Uhm...I-I don't know...Maybe...?"

..

...

"D...Do you want to?"

"Uh...Sure...!"

Then something amazing happened it seemed. From his hands Eugene erupted a blue spark which traveled into the machine before him, and in a matter of moments the rectangular electric box came to life.

Her ears were mute to the sound of the game as her eyes stared at his fingers.

"..Maya...?"

"...Do it again."

"Hm?"

"Do it again." Her hands grasped his, glancing from the digits up to his face. "Again, make it spark."

His blush returned like the night before and quickly he took his hands back. "I-I don't uh-"

"Please Starbuck?"

"...Why?"

"..It was beautiful..!" Maya gave a guilty grin as she presented her own hands to Eugene. "All my hands can do is...Well..."

As if to prove a point her elbow to her fingertips became the black liquid, falling and splashing onto the floor. Just as quickly as they fell they ran up her shoes and the ink re-entered her from her ankles. Once again the ink set itself in place before slowly re-coloring to her natural pigment.

"I-It isn't a...Favorable sight...I have a stronger affinity towards your's though..! The blues and whites are so wonderfully placed together in a sort of mosaic pattern."

...Eugene gave a small awkward smile. "Y-You know all that, but you don't know if you have ever played an arcade game before...Huh..?"

Upon registering that he had ACTUALLY made a small joke, her fist lightly nudged his shoulder. Yet this didn't stop her ear-to-ear grin from growing. "Oh shoosh you!"

From his lips came the smallest attempt at a chuckle, making the Ink Conduit's heart swell in delight. But the moment had to put on hold, after all, they were trying to find a hide-away.

"So...I'm going to start bringing over a few of our things...Are you going to be safe here alone, my Conduit Droog?"

Reluctantly he nodded his head it seemed. "Just uh..Call me, so I know if I can open the door and help you out."

"Very well my liege." Once her action of doing a curtsy was done Maya slipped her phone into her pants pocket and left. After all, people would have to see her exit if she tried to come back in, right?

* * *

Perhaps going visible wasn't for the best.

Already at the apartment there were several of the yellow and grey cloaked officers of Augustine roaming around. After making sure her red roots weren't showing, just the faux curly black ones, Maya calmly and confidently sauntered across the room. If she kept up this charade then maybe-

"Excuse me, Miss?" Crap, the building owner was calling her out... "Can you come here for a moment?"

Did she really have much of a choice?

Turning her feet she began making long strides towards the man standing beside two D.U.P. officers. "What seems to be the trouble, sir?"

"You checked in a few days ago...Where were you living before that?"

Oooooh~ Backstory-making time! That was always her favorite thing to do in her free time, making the wonderful assortment of words that would either make or break the character.

"I came here from this little town in Kansas, I've always wanted to see the Space Needle. I just got out of High School and all so I thought, eh, what the heck? I have only a little bit of time left before I go to college and all, so best see the sights while I can."

"I.D. M'am."

A surge of fear rushed through her veins at the gun-carrying man's declaration, yet just as he asked the piece of "plastic" was put into his hands. After checking to see if it was a fake I.D., but finding no problems in the ink, they decided to begin the questions.

"What's your name."

"Anne Bronté." They didn't have much time to figure out a good name for her, but they managed. Thank you Charlotte for having an easy-to-remember named sister.

"Where where you born."

"Wichita, Kansas."

"Date of Birth."

"March 26, 1997." _Oh dear Robert Frost, though not the same year, your Birth still protects and gives me solace. _

This continued with her eyes and hair, yet the men were a bit wise as to not ask about weight and height...

"Will that be all gents?"

After glancing at each other the I.D. was returned. "Yeah, but don't leave the city..."

"Very well Officers."

* * *

Maya was smarter this time, and left through the back doors of the edifice. She had fashioned a good-sized bag that carried the majority of their things, leaving her arms to carry some groceries. It took a while to find their hideout due to the large number of odd buildings and their sizes, yet when she did the tip of her shoe tapped against the door.

Her hands were too full to get her phone.

A rustling sound came from inside before the door was opened, showing a relieved looking Eugene. "Oh thank god it's just you..."

"...Well..."

"W-Wait, no, that wasn't supposed to offend you or anything..!" Her teasing giggle made him shut up and give her the smallest of glares.

"Don't worry Cap'in, your words are but stickers against my hind." With that she made her way down the steps, the Sims male locked and bolted the metal door before following her.

As the two started to separate and sort their items Eugene asked the million dollar question of the hour. "So did uh...Anything happen?"

"The D.U.P. were already at our place asking questions."

"What...?!"

The Ink Conduit nodded her head slowly. "Yeah it uh...It was kinda sudden...But don't worry, I made sure they didn't follow me or anything. They just asked me some questions."

"Questions...?"

"Yeah, ya know, the regular yada-yada-ho-humm-diddly-dee."

"...What."

"They asked where I was from, a bit of background info, eye color, hair color, and so on."

This seemed to calm down her companion a bit. "O..Oh...So...What did you tell them?"

"A story about me being from a small town in Kansas and coming here to see the Space Needle."

For a moment the two sat silent, allowing the hidden gravity of what had happened to Maya sink in...

They were getting closer...

...

"Hey...You never told me.."

"Told you..?"

"Your background story." Her legs curled up against her chest, arms wrapping around them with her chin resting atop the knees. "What was life like for Starbuck before our mighty voyage?"

"...Well...It wasn't the greatest.." Thus began the somber and morose tale of Eugene's. From being bullied and finding comfort in Heaven's Hellfire, to snapping under having just too much pressure...

Then Augustine coming in.

"-She said she would take me to a School with people like me...People who were different..."

...

Slowly Maya reached out a hand, laying it softly atop his. "Being different isn't too bad...Many of the most beautiful and amazing things are classified as 'different'."

"Yeah, well, beautiful and amazing things aren't hunted down by the government."

"...Then what about PETA?"

Eugene gave a small chuckle at this joke and the sound earned him a small close-lipped smile from her.

"Besides, they can't get us right now...We're safe here, and we can always escape again and again."

"...And when they catch us?"

"_If_ they catch us, you mean."

"Fine...If they..Catch us...Then what?"

"Then we just keep escaping."

...

...

"So..What's yours?" Upon her confused expression he elaborated. "Your..Back story..."

"Oh, that...I don't really remember." Maya slowly retracted her hand back. "I mean..I'm guessing a part of my mind _does_ remember...But that part isn't the one that's dominant."

"..Oh...Uh..I'm sorry about that."

The Ink Conduit gave a small shrug. "I...Got used to it after some time. I remember that I had a family, a sister and two parents to be exact...I think she was younger."

The male just stayed silent at this, not really knowing how to respond.

"Anyway, enough of this hub-bub." She slowly stood up, stretching her legs. "I'm going to find a place to sleep, if that's okay.."

"Sure..."

"'Kay." She put all the contents of her pockets out on the table, which was just some fake money, her I.D., the phone, and the apartment key. Once that was done she went over to a small corner in the room, climbed atop a metal shelving unit, and laid on the cold metal top.

Using a small pool of ink as a sort of warm liquid mattress solved the temperature problem, earning a soft yawn from the Ink Conduit. "Hey Starbuck?"

Eugene had went beck to using his laptop again, yet darted his eyes towards the vague region of darkness she slept him. "Yeah?"

"...Thanks."

"For what...?"

"..For sticking with me...I know i'm not the easiest person to handle or keep up with...So it means a lot."

"...You're welcome...And..Thanks, also, for the uh..Same thing..."

Maya was silent for a few moments...Before slowly saying her next sentence. "..I won't let...What happened to you...Happen again. I promise."

"...Thanks Maya."

"Welcome White Rabbit." With that the black liquid formed a sort of dome from her feet to above her mouth, so just in case she could see anything if need be. All the while the cavity would silence her, rather obnoxious, snores.

Stupid people in the City, telling her to shut up even though she was unconscious...

After all, a little bit of noise never did anyone wrong...Right?

* * *

Me; So that is it for Chapter five

Mayhemb; With Eugene and Maya running for their lives

Me; Yet in their future more strifes will appear

Mayhemb; So stick around, there's more story to hear!

Me and Mayhemb; Rate, review, and favorite! Bye~


	6. Trial By Fire And Bullets

Me; Welcome to chapter six

Mayhemb; Where Maya's fear and panic mix

Me; Little by little the two grow stronger

Mayhemb; So let's not wait a minute longer!

* * *

"Who are you...?!"

Maya's eyes flew open at Eugene's yell and looked towards where the noise was coming from. In the faint light of a few sparking cords and lit screens was the familiar shape of the male Conduit, along with two other people. They weren't wearing D.U.P. uniforms, but...

They didn't exactly impose a friendly feature.

"We're the ones who live here!" The clicking of a gun's hammer filled the choking air. "Now, who are_ you_?"

"Wait, okay? I-I'll leave j-just let me get my things an-"

"Now hold up a sec there, bub." Maya slowly liquified into her ink form and started slithering towards them. "Maybe we want some of your stuff."

In the corner of his eye Eugene could vaguely see a liquid form appearing in the darkness, it's now-forming hand picking up a piece of metal. "I-I don't have muc-"

"Hey Ted, look! There's a laptop." The male without the gun pointed out, making his companion glance away from the male Conduit.

"A laptop huh? That_ seems_ like **something**, kid." The Ink User finally re-formed into her human physique, grasping the metal with both hands. All the while the man cocked the weapon once more. "You holdin' out on us?"

"H-Hey, just calm down okay? W-We can talk an-"

Eugene and Ted carrying the gun both jumped when the other male gave out a yell as he fell to the ground. Behind him was the bar-wielding Maya, who had bashed against the side of the man's head.

"Matt!" The barrel of the gun was pointed at the female. "You're gonna get it, bitch!"

Now in all reality the Blake female could have turned into ink and let the bullet passed through her.

But there was a sudden plunge inside her stomach. Her body locked up at the sight of the metal weapon, her heart quickening as her blood drew cold.

Rocks started filling her lungs, hazel eyes started dilating, and tiny pins prodded her nec-

**_BANG_**

Oh...Huh, apparently bullets hurt.

A lot.

It feels...Well, like a bullet.

Pain receptors registered after a few seconds and soon Maya found herself on the ground, clutching the bullet wound in her ribs. Colors in the room started swirling into a downward spiral as sounds of...Wait..What was that...?

It...Sounded like...Wings..?

This question was one of the last things she thought of before she finally blacked out. _Note to self. Having a panic attack while getting shot, and holding your breath afterwards, is NOT good._

* * *

"Mmmn..." Cold hands slowly rubbed closed eyes as the Ink Conduit finally regained consciousness, an eerie silence surrounding her. How long had she been out?

Slowly the rest of her body awoke and the tanned woman found herself laying on the bedsheets she had taken from the apartment. Wait...Where was Eugene and the two gu-

Sets of steps started to come around one of the corners made by the machine, and once again panic rushed through her. Her own legs tried to move, but were wrapped up and self-tangled in the cloth. Crap.

Grasping at the fabric and tugging only made the situation a bit worse an-

"Uh...What are you...Doing..?"

Stopping the frantic and flailing actions allowed Maya to look in the direction of the voice, and felt at ease seeing just Eugene...Who was holding an odd white plastic bag with some brand name on it in red.

"Uhmmm...Noooothing." Dropping her hands and letting go of the fabric actually made it easier to come undone, so soon she was trying to stand up again.

"W-wait, slow down a bit, okay...? Just...Rest for a second."

Though on the inside she was a bit dubious about resting even more than she already had, after all you only have so much time on this Earth...But decided that arguing wasn't for the best. "Alright White Rabbit."

"Good...And uh, here." He held out the bag for her to take, which she did. Upon inspection she saw it was a few odd snacks. There was an odd brown bar with the name "Hershey's" on it, an energy drinks, and a bag of mixed nuts, dried fruit, and oddly colored round pebble things with "M"s on them...

"Why do you bear such odd gifts, White Rabbit?"

Eugene slowly sat down a bit away from her, on the edge of the bed sheet's perimeter. "I just...Thought you had low blood sugar, or something...That's all."

The odd declaration was...Well, odd. But nonetheless it was very thoughtful and earned him a small smile.

"Thank you Dear." Rummaging around a bit allowed her to retrieve the mixed nuts and colorful pebbles. "But what is this...?"

"It's trail mix." The confused expression he received confused him a bit. "It's...Nuts, raisons, and M&amp;Ms."

"...M&amp;Ms...?"

"Yeah...Do you not know what they are?"

"I don't recall such an odd name, no." Maya cautiously opened the bag, as if it would explode, and used her pointer finger to stir it's contents. "What are they...?"

"It's chocolate."

"Oh..! Okay." Happily she plopped one in her mouth, yet seemed to pause when she tasted the salty tinge to it. Her lips sealed shut and her eyes clenched into an almost constipated expression. Ooooooh jeez she didn't expect it to be salty.

But she was brought back to the realm of consciousness by a soft chuckle beside her. "I-Is something wrong?"

"I didn't...Expect it to be so salty..." A shutter ran down her spine. "I don't like salty and chocolate stuff. It's naaaasty."

"It isn't so ba-"

Maya turned her head to give a mock glare to him, shaking her head. "NAAAAASTY...!"

This rewarded her with an odd expression, but a few more moments of laughter.

So after splitting the trail mix between them with Eugene taking the "nasty" M&amp;Ms and Maya eating the peanuts, they were left quietly sharing the chocolate bar in the bag.

"So THIS is why people love chocolate."

The male Conduit quirked an eyebrow at her. "I thought you loved hot chocolate..."

"I do, but I've never had the bearings of Hershey's or any physical form of the treat. Only the warm liquid goodness with copious amounts of milk and cinnamon."

"Huh...How come...?"

"I don't know..I think I just wasn't allowed to." She gave a small shrug, nibbling on one of the small rectangles that made a bigger one. "I think when I was younger I had a problem with sugar maybe and ate it on vacations...At least, that's what one of the Scientists told me."

For a few minutes the two just sat there, nibbling on their treats.

"...Hey..White Rabbit...?"

"Yeah?"

"...Where are the two guys who were in here? The ones who tried to commit a rather heinous act?"

Her companion fell into a stiff silence for a few moments..."...So, how's the chocolate?"

"Dear...I would like an answer please."

A sigh stifled through his lips as his hand raked through his yellowish locks. "It's...Kinda...What I did to the bullies."

She quirked a red-tinted eyebrow in confusion.

"...Remember what I said yesterd-well, earlier actually..? About Heaven's Hellfire?" A small nod was all he needed to continue. "Well, I can uh...Take people inside of the game...To my Dominion."

_His Territory? _The dots finally arranged themselves into a proper linear form. "You mean you...Put them in the game?"

"In a sense, yeah..."

"Wow...White Rabbit you have become a lady's personal and private cleaning instrument!" (douche) Maya declared with a rather hurt tone, giving a small glare to her companion. _  
_

"Wait-what..?" Though her words were just as confusing as ever the male could easily understand that she was upset over something.

A fist soon hit his shoulder, signaling that it was a teasing anger...Probably.. "I have been thy ally since our escape yet never ones hast thou taken me to thy Dominion!"

When the words finally registered Eugene was both relieved that she wasn't really mad, and a bit surprised. "You...Want to see my Dominion?"

"Of course, it sounds like a wonderful place...Though the name Heaven's Hellfire is a bit daunting, but I shall strive to enjoy it in all categories."

After a few moments of debating with himself he slowly stood up. "Well...Alright, I guess..."

As Maya happily arose to her own feet she just barely heard the Sims' mutter.

"I'm pretty sure the demons are done with them anyway..."

...The Ink Conduit chose not to ask, in fear of what he was talking about. "So how do we get in, exactly...?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

The female did as told and was a bit surprised to see them before one of the once broken screens. Yet it was fully functional now, illuminating a bluish light.

"Ready?"

"Uh...Sure, let's go to Wonderland then White Rabbit."

"M'kay." After slowly wrapping his fingers around her hand he raised his other one as it sparked blue. For a few seconds all Maya could see was white and blue...

Yet soon she felt the blistering hot air around her.

Once her pupils adjusted and blinked back into focus her heart sank to an even lower pit of hell. All around was floating circular platforms, bellow was a vast molten rock ocean. Dear sweet sanctuary where was she?

"So this is my Dominion..."

...Oh Jesus, Buddah, Satan, and Gandhi.

"...Maya..?"

"..Hm?"

"What do you think?"

"It's...Very warm." Warm...Lava..._Fire_. Oh dear lord, flashbacks from the city came rushing back like a flood. Being boiled and sizzled in scorching flames, forced into glass containers and heated up like a science experiment...

"Yeah, I guess it is. You get used to it though."

...Maya managed to snake her hand out of his grasp and took off her sleeveless jacket, feeling a bit harder to breath. "Geez...Hell is an appropriate name."

"Got that right."

After a few deep breathes she finally managed to fill her lungs with an adequate amount of air. True it tasted like pepper and sizzled her throat with the burning of a thousand flames...But it was still air.

"Are you okay...?"

"Yyyyyup...Just remembering...Some things...That's all."

"...You sure..?"

"...Mmmmhm." Of course not, she was trying to repress the overwhelming sense of fear...

"Well...Okay."

The two then stood there with Maya stayed on the solid portions of the platform. The fact there was glass in the middle of them was, somehow, even more terrifying to her-

A dash of blue zoomed past her eyes as what appeared to be an angel appeared before her, bowing in accordance. "Here's one of my uh...Angels.."

"Oh..! Hello Sir." Maya gave a curtsy to the winged figure before her, only to jump about a foot in the air when a red figure came up right beside her.

"That's one of my Demons."

"Uhm...Hi there."

Both winged creatures stood before her, only adding onto the awkwardness of the silence. By god this was weird.

Wait...Did she even believe in god?

The Ink Conduit paused from her surroundings to think about this. After all, it was a very serious topi-

Hazel eyes widened at the sight of the blue flickering flecks that made the Angel's wings. With the speed and concentration of a cat to a red light, the female started batting at the hues with vast fascination.

"White Rabbit...White Rabbit what is this? Why..Why can I not grasp the specks of wonderful blue hues..?.! White Rabbit explain!"

Eugene was busy laughing under his hand, trying to suppress the sound.

"White Raaaaaabiiiiiiiit!"

"Y-Yeah..?"

"Explaaaaain!"

"Maybe some other time Maya."

"Booooo..."

"Come on, let's just go back, okay?"

"...How come?"

"Well...No offence and all, but I can kinda see that you're a bit...Well, nervous in here.."

"Oh...Alright then.." The Ink Conduit gave him a thankful look before he took her hand once more. Yet she turned around and nodded her head to the winged beings. "So long Mister Angel, Mister Demon."

After a wave from the two the Conduits finally left the digital world. It felt tingly all over once the real realm came to her sights, but Maya was glad to be back.

"Thank you, Robbin Hood, for the journey."

"Robin Hood now...? Really..?" He had quickly let go of her hand, stuffing his own into his jacket pockets.

"Yes, thou cowl is a noticeable mark. Plus the angels have an almost egg of a robin's hue. So, Robin Hood is added to your Nom De Plume list."

She giggled happily at the look he gave her, a small glare with a questioning eyebrow.

"Anyway...I'm gonna go back in, i-if you're okay with that."

Eugene's cautious side was adorable in her eyes, really it was. "Sure it is dear, I'm going back to sleep probably...Or I'm going to read, whichever I'm in the mood for."

"Well...Alright."

Maya started making her way back to the metal shelves where she had been using as a bed. "But hey, I'll see in the morning, right?"

...It was when he didn't answer did she stop and look back at him. "..White Rabbit..?"

..

...

"Yeah...?"

"I will see you in the morning...Right?"

"...Maybe.."

"Maybe?"

"I-I could still be in the game, is what I mean.."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..So..Maybe."

"...You'll come out eventually though, right?"

The silence that followed after the question was a bit worrisome.. "..Yeah, I'll uh...Try to."

"...Alright then.."

"'Kay...So...Night then, Maya."

"..You too, White Rabbit."

With that the two went their separate ways, with Eugene to his computer and Maya to her bed. Inside though both knew that this was just the first time they may separate...

So just like a few hours prior the Ink Conduit lifted herself up to the top of the metal shelves and formed her little bubble...But not before glancing towards the glowing hue of the monitors a while away from her.

"Eugene...? Are you..Still here?"

...

..

...

"...Guess not..."

With that the red-head curled up in her ink blob and closed her eyes. Hoping that tomorrow she wouldn't wake up to see she was alone...

* * *

Me; So there we have it, Maya's test through lava and fire

Mayhemb; From what will happen now? What events will transpire?

Me; So we hope to see you again for the next chapter

Mayhemb; And we hope you stay and read from here on after

Me and Mayhemb; Rate and Review! We'll see you soon! BYE!


	7. Boyfriend?

Mayhemb; Chapter seven is now to come

Me; And there are a few awkward instance, more than some

Mayhemb; So kick back and enjoy the read.

Me; As Maya takes a rather abrupt lead

* * *

She had never woken up alone. Never. There was always a doctor, a guard, or another Conduit who was outside her door moving or being moved.

At least in the apartment she was too much in la-la land from the soft bed to even notice.

But now? Now she was met with the cold grey ceiling and the hum of electronic devices. Slowly slinking out of her ink bubble and started walking towards the screens. "White Rabbit? Are you...Are you here?"

No response.

No companion.

Just the screens that were showing the MMORPG that Eugene loved so much.

...

With a sigh she made her way to the table where their food was and nibbled on an apple. She always imagined life on the run would be a bit more exciting...But then again, she _did _kinda get shot yesterday and was above lava..

Perhaps the red-head had allowed her fairy tales to over ride her common sense, and deep down inside she feared that.

Reality and fiction were two separate things after all.

..Well, maybe not to Eugene. His powers seemed to allow him the freedom to branch out.

Her ink could only do so much though...

True, she could be able to form a sort of ink person, but those didn't have an original mind. Often times they were exactly like hers, and this only occurred on the off chance they didn't dissolve.

So they were out of this self-reliant question, only for a new one to take it's place.

What should she do then?

Should she go out and explore their new terrain? Or stay here and see if he would come out and visit her?

...

Crap, she couldn't stay still for that long.

With that final thought Maya grabbed her jacket and got a piece of paper. Forming a fine tip at the end of her pointer finger she began writing with her ink.

_**My dear Sir, **_

_**Please do not fret over my disappearance. I have ventured outside of our cement and metal domain to explore and make sure our safety is secure for now. I hope to return not long after the sun has met the western horizon. Do not fret for I shall have the, in your own words, "electronic communicator", with me. Message me if you need anything. **_

_**Fare thee well and forever yours.**_

_**Maya**_

Once that was done she folded the paper and laid it on top of Eugene's main keyboard, his name scripted on top of it. With that the Ink Conduit shrugged on her jacket, grabbed her phone, and left to go into the outside world. Hopefully things wouldn't turn out so bad.

* * *

It was a bit scary in all honesty, walking around the vast city alone. Never had she expected the journey to be this...

Empty.

Adventures were always better with company, especially the good type of company. The one you could tease and hold hands with, who would try to run along side you no matter your pace.

But with empty hands and an empty place beside her, Maya felt that the trip was a bit...Well, indistinguishable than any other that she may make.

...

Well, that wasn't completely true. There _could_ be one place she could visit to turn this experience around...

* * *

"Welcome to Starbucks."

Okay, so, maybe this wasn't the correct place to go. But then again it was the only cafe-ish place that popped up when she asked people where to go to eat as she read a good book. So after gaining a wonderful book of poetry from a quaint bookstore, she began her treck to...

This place.

...

Eh, if this was the best she could get then...Alright.

"What do you want to order?"

Looking at the menu only one thing really stood out. "I guess...A strawberry smoothie."

It sounded nice at least. "'Kay."

After paying for the drink and gaining the receipt, Maya went to a small little table in the corner of the room. Opening up her book of love sonnets and other literary pieces of the like.

The coffee shop had a quaint and pleasing atmosphere to it, much to the Reader's liking. No overly-loud chatter that would disrupt her book. Her own time away to herself, away from her White Rabbit.

...

By Zeus this was boring.

"Uuuuuughhh." Slumping like a sleep-deprived sloth, the Ink Conduit rested on the window beside her. She wanted another person's company...

* * *

Maya had decided not to stay at the shop and thus walked down the streets of Seattle, the book clutched to her chest and smoothie in hand. Where should the young adventurer travel next?

Would a library do? Or would that be too...Obvious...And would they allow her to carry in her drink?

...

A park?

Well, though that did sound fun, at this time of day there would probably be little kids there. Though children were wonderful to her at any other time of the day, when she was reading they were a nuisance.

...

So where then?

Where could she go that was quiet, enjoyable, and not filled with kids?

...

* * *

"Welcome to the Home Depot."

Now don't get her wrong, this was actually a wonderful store! She had a bunch of materials for her creative needs, sooooo much paints and inks, plus there were people!

PEOPLE!

Oooooh glorious homo sapiens. Yes. Come hither. Come and nestle in her aura and presence.

_**BECOME HER SLAVES IN ETERNAL DAMNATION**_

...

Okay, maybe that was a bit much..

So while perusing the little paint stock cards and sipping her smoothie, Maya felt...At peace...Within the comfort of all the hues and pigments.

"May I help you miss?" Asked a male worker who was...Well...To say he wasn't appealing would be a lie...On his name tag was the name 'Brent'. His short black locks, lapis blue eyes, and olive skin were a wonderful combination too.

...OH! Right, he had asked her a question. Deja vu moment much? "Oh! Oh no, nononono, I'm fine. Thank you uh..Brent."

"Welcome...Say, I haven't seen you around here before. You new to the city?"

"Yeah, I am. I came about...A week or two ago." Back story making once more, gotta love it.

"Really? For what?"

"Vacation really, I've always wanted to see the Space Needle."

"Well, then I'm sorry about your vacation being put on hold..." The male seemed to sneer a bit as he muttered under his breath. "Those shitty Bio-Terrorists.."

Bitting her tongue hurt a bit, but it was needed. "Y-yeah, they're terrible, huh?"

"Got that right."

"Hm.."

Brent then flashed a rather glorious smile, white teeth shining in the lights of the Paint Isle. "So, you like Starbucks?"

"I guess..This is my first time trying their stuff." Dear flying spaghetti monster he had a glorious grin.

"ReallY? Huh, then here's some advice, try the Pumpkin Spice Latte when you get the chance. It's really good."

"Well then I suppose I should take your advice then, my good sir."

"Ya know...I'm off in like fifteen minutes. Maybe, if you haven't really explored much, I could give you a tour of the town."

...Exploring?

...

..With a large grin Maya nodded her head. "Sure..! That sounds great Brent."

"Great, then I'll see ya then, uhm...Sorry, I never got your name."

Should she go with her false name like on her I.D., or use her real one?... "Anne."

"Then I'll see you later, Anne."

As he sauntered away Maya felt a rather odd swirling sensation within her stomach and chest. Never had she recalled feeling such an emotion...

But...It felt...

...It...

It felt...

Terrifying.

Purely terrifying.

Like hell is looming over your shoulder and watching with sinful eyes over your entire existence.

As if the Furies were in the room of scales weighing your opinions.

Like Satan was playing Yahtzee with all your decisions and it was on his last die.

...

She didn't like this one bit, the fear was almost lung-crushing.

Maybe she should have just stayed with Eugene in their cozy, suffocating, lovely hide away.

* * *

"Hey Annie!"

The voice shouting her false name was a bit terrifying, but Maya calmed down upon seeing that it was simply Brent again. "Oh, hey Brent."

She had to remember not to talk like usual...That would be a dead give away if he ever met her as, well, Maya. "Sorry if you've been waiting long."

"S'no problem Dear, I wasn't here long." Plus she got _soooo_ many of those paint cards~

"Great! So, let's go!"

"Alright then..."

Thus began the rather odd adventure that...Well...Was just that, odd.

* * *

"Go got any siblings?"

"No." Somehow they ended up riiiiight smack dab in Starbucks again...This time with coffee.

To say that Maya liked it would have been a lie. Coffee was too bitter for her sweetened tastebuds, but she forced a smile.

"Really? I see you as some sort of Big Sis type for some reason."

"'Guess I just expel that kind of aura."

"Heh, guess so-"

_**Doctor, doctor, need you back home in bed  
Doctor, doctor, where you at?  
Give me something  
I need your love  
I need your love  
I need your lovi-  
**_

Quickly the Conduit flipped open her phone, nodding an apology to Brent. "Hello...?"

"Hey..." Oh! Eugene had called her. Yay~

"Hi dear, what's up?"

Eugene was a bit curious as to why she sounded so...Modern aged..."Uh...Not much..? You?"

"I'm at this cafe with a guy named Brent."

"...Brent..."

"Yeah, Brent."

"..Who is he..?"

"He's a guy from the Home Depot."

... "Oh."

"Yeah."

"...So...Is he...Nice...?"

"Very much so White Ra-Aaaaaaahhhh.." Upon seeing Brent's reaction to the odd name and tried to change it. "-Aaaaah...Acho. *cough* Eugene."

"..Is there something wrong Maya?" Oh great, now he was starting to get worried.

"No-no, I'm all good. Aaaaall good here babe."

"..._Babe_..?"

Okay. Better wrap this up...Plus this adventure was actually rather boring so she might as well go back to their nice abode.

"...Okay! Okay, I'll be home in a bit. Love you dear." With that the phone was closed and Maya flashed an apologetic grin to Brent. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"S'cool Babe...But, if I can ask...Who were you talkin' to?"

"Oh! My uh...Uhm.." Crap, in her race to end the call Maya might have sent off some odd signs...

But that was usually what people said over the phone when they tried to end their calls.

"Uh...He's my..."

"...Is he your boyfriend?"

Boyfriend?...

Wait...What was a boyfriend again? She remembered always being in SEARCH of one when in Highschool, but that was about it...

Context clues time Maya. So the name was probably a term for a sort of relationship between two people or else Brent wouldn't have asked. Taking the two words apart signified that it was a male companion...So...

"Yeah, Eugene is my...Boyfriend."

The smile on Brent's face deflated a bit at this it seemed, but it still was there. "Oh...Cool, anyway...Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Sure. See ya!"

* * *

After getting a bunch of doughnuts from a bakery Maya found herself back in their underground lair, sitting beside Eugene as they ate.

"These frosted covered bagels are delicious~"

"I'm gonna guess you're talking bout the doughnuts."

"Yes sir!" WIth that she took another bite of her chocolate long john. "...Hey..White Rabbit..?"

"Hm?" He looked up from his caramel covered pastry.

"...Are you my boyfriend?"

Eugene seemed to chocked on the bite of deliciousness in his mouth, prompting the Ink Conduit to pat his back.

"White Rabbit?"

"*hack* Oh geez...Why-why do you asked?" The familiar red hue had entered his cheeks once more.

"Well..Brent asked me who you were and he wondered if you were my boyfriend.."

"A-And you responded with...?"

"Well...I said yes."

Eugene's cheeks flushed more. "Wh-WHAT?.!"

"I..Responded with a confirmation..."

"Why...?.!"

"Because...You are my boyfriend, correct?"

"Wait-whoa-wait a sec here Maya I-"...Something suddenly dawned in the Video Conduit's mind... "Maya...What is the definition of a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend? Well..I presume it is a descriptive term for the type of relationship you have with a male, and since you are already my friend...Or...I believe you are at least..." A small frown appeared on her lips. "Aren't I?"

"Y-Yes! Yes, you are my friend."

"Yay!"

Thus the two went back to silently eating their treats; Maya with a chipper outlook and Eugene with an odd one.

Inside the Sims' mind he was actually a bit surprised to hear that someone was actually happy to be his friend once more. It was...Nice, actually.

"..Hey Maya?"

"Yes Starbuck?"

"...You're a great friend."

"As are you dear, as are you."

* * *

It was about an hour after their snack with the two in their respective areas of the room..

Or not.

Maya had actually decided to pull up a chair and sit beside Eugene as he played on Heaven's Hellfire for the hundredth time today. In her hands were the ink cards and sheets of paper.

"What are you doing?"

"Painting." With that Maya's pointer finger turned into an ink mass and touched one of the lovely red paint cards. The hue on the plastic faded a bit as the Conduit's ink copied the color. Using the odd digit the red head began finger painting.

Normally this meant that she just controlled her ink to make the picture, and didn't actually paint...But shhhhhh, it was her terminology and jargon, she could use it as she pleased.

"Well...Okay, have fun."

"I normally do my Dear Sir."

Her fingers leaked the red liquid in an even stream as her own mind controlled it, making it morph and bend in any way she wanted, then allowed it to dry. Every so often she would glance up and at Eugene, who was yelling commands and such at the screen.

"NO! No, left flank attack from the east!"

"Stop dwelling on that mage and attack the wizard you guys..!"

"Squire take the message to the kingdom."

It was actually nice to hear all of these wonderful words from the male.

After about 15 minutes of 'painting' with both red and blue cards Maya tapped Eugene's shoulder as he was waiting for the newest war to wage on. "White Rabbit?"

"Hm?"

"Ta-da~" The Ink Conduit held up a picture to Eugene's face, allowing him to fully see the image. It was a picture of both of his angel and his demon, back to back with wings open.

"DEMONS AND ANGELS, WHY PICK A SIDE?" Was boldly painted on the top of the picture in a calligraphy like font, it's black appearance and white outline was...Fitting.

"Maya this is...Wow.."

"Thank you White Rabbit, and it's all yours!" The art was handed to him happily as he pressed pause on the game.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course, you're my friend after all, so I should be able to give you a gift correct?"

"Well..You don't have to-"

"I want to."

"Oh..." Carefully his own fingers took the paper, it's ink completely dry. "Well...Thanks, Maya."

"No problem~"

Before another word could be said a pair of lips were pressed to his cheek, a smile could be felt on them. Once more Eugene's face flared with heat, making Maya smile even more as she leaned back. With careful maneuvering the red head stood up once more and gathered her stuff.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed Robin Hood, alright?"

"A-Alright.."

"Nighty-nighty dear~"

Before leaving another kiss was put to his other cheek, then the Ink Conduit skipped away. Having a 'boyfriend' like him was an adventure in itself.

* * *

Me; Thus is Chapter 7's end

Mayhemb; With Eugene as Maya's "boyfriend"

Me; But fear not this will not be all

Mayhemb; For chapter 8 will soon meet this one's call

Me; So rate and review

Mayhemb; And we'll see you soon!


	8. Puns, Games, and Choices

Me; So here is chapter eight

Mayhemb; Sorry for the wait!

* * *

"So...I...Just have to press the mouse's ear to select the object on the monitor?" Maya questioned Eugene as they sat beside each other, looking at the desktop before them. It was after their breakfast of granola bars and juice when the Ink Conduit asked how to use the electronic device.

"Yeah, just click it."

Upon following the instructions the Ink Conduit grinned as the video of a kitten popped up. "Awwww the feline is so purrrrfect~"

"Oh please don't start using puns..."

"..What are puns?"

"I am not saying in fear that you will start using them.."

"Awwww...Boo...Oh well, I'll ask Brent then."

Eugene's nose crinkled at the name a bit, as if he had just tasted a spoonful of bitter wasabi or something of the like. "Hmph..."

"Something wrong Dear?"

"...No."

"Awww come on White Rabbit, tell me what ails your wondrous mind."

"Sh-shoosh.." There was a small blush on his cheeks on the top of his cheeks at the complement.

"Come oooon~"

"I-It's nothing Maya.."

"...Okay.." There it was, that small frown that played across her lips, the one that imitated a pout.

...

..

"Okay...So you wanna know what puns are?"

"Yes.."

"Alright, let me show you how to search stuff on the internet."

"HAZZAH!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Maya to become completely enamored with puns. All puns.

Fish, cat, horse, dog, pirates, ALL THE PUNS.

ALL.

THE.

FREAKING.

PUNS.

Maya had crawled up behind Eugene, leaning against his back and resting her chin on his left shoulder. "Hey...Hey White Rabbit...How arrrre mew doin?"

"Maya no.."

"Are mew pawsitivly purrrfect~?"

"Maya..." The Ink Conduit curled around him and dramatically laid across his lap. Placing the back of her hand to her forehead she feigned an angst appearance.

"Or has it been a _paw_ful day?"

"Maya stop.." Dear lord help him if she managed to find out about Memes.

"No need to be so _hay_-nous."

"Maya I will download you all the books you want if you stop with the puns. Please."

She let out a gasp along with an ecstatic grin. "Really?.!"

"Yeah.."

"Yay~ Oh! I'll start making a list then." Maya then happily sprinted off as Eugene sat there in his chair, feeling almost drained of energy.

It was really odd when you were around the red head. She could freely give you energy and make you feel like you are electrified, and also make you feel as though you were drained in a few seconds. It was thrilling and exhausting to just be around her.

And at times Eugene was always questioning as to how he got stuck with her.

* * *

The Video Conduit had the most brilliant idea. Sometime during the period between the horse and the pirate puns he managed to look up the address of a nearby book store. The reason?

All the books she wrote down were taking forever to download, thus she wouldn't be stopping her tirade of word play.

Thus came their first journey to the outside world which he was in charge of. Yet, of course, Maya was all-too happy to go to the wondrous shop.

"Oh my gosh~!" All Eugene really had to do was wait in a corner of the store as the Ink Conduit fluttered around in search of a wondrous genre.

In all honesty it was amazing to see her so chipper. Even after everything they had experienced in the Curdun Cay, or the 'city' as she referenced it. The reason?

...

She actually never said.

But she just seemed so happy now, as if they had never happened. As if they had lived regular lives...

Well, maybe Maya would have used some sort of drugs or something to make her this active and theatric...Or maybe she just took a lot of drama classes.

Yeah, that would probably be it.

Ten minutes after he had left her Eugene realized that maaaaaybe leaving her out in public with folks wasn't the best idea.

Okay so it probably wasn't the best idea.

...

It was just a bad idea, especially with how she got around books.

"Maya?" The Video Conduit whispered as he turned yet another corner, and felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw her beside the mystery section. She was sitting with her legs Indian Style with a book safely stationed on her lap, a stack of five other ones right beside her.

Thankfully she was done panicking and being her rather crazy self, and was being very calm as she read.

Slowly he walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. "Hey, Maya?"

"Yes White Rabbit?"

"Do you think you have enough books?"

"Do you think you have enough swarms of angels and demons in Heaven's Hellfire?"

...

"My thoughts exactly, so shoosh Mister Rabbit."

Aaaand that would be how Eugene found himself dragged from the Mystery Section all the way to the Fantasy Section, which he actually did appreciate. Maya seemed to know that he wouldn't be too happy to be lead around the romance or the teen-novels, plus Fantasy was right up his alley.

Dragons, wizards, damsels in distress, knights, high mages.

And during Eugene's own escapade through the titles, his female companion actually wandered off and acquired more books. Hell, she even paid for them fully before returning to his side.

"White Rabbit~"

"Hm?"

"It's time to go dear."

"Hmm..Wait, what?" Eugene looked away from the novel he was presently skimming through, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"It's time to go silly! I've already bought all my books...Do you want me to get you one?"

"N-No, no, I'm good." The novel was placed back on the shelves. "I was just..Glancing through it."

"Well..Alright.."

"S-So..Shall we go?" His hands tried to retreat back into his pockets, yet one of them was captured by Maya.

"Sure! I can't wait to get started on these lovely, luscious, literary pieces."

Eugene felt a small smile make it's way onto his face, and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go.."

* * *

Happily with her wondrous collection of readable covers, Maya had placed herself righteously beside the gaming Eugene. "Robin Hood?"

"Hm?"

"Am I more of a Lizzie Bennet or a Nancy Drew?"

...He had to literally pause his game to look at her with the most befuddled expression. "What?"

"Am I a Lizzie Bennet, the woman from Pride and Prejudice who did her own thing despite the fact that it was wrong for her to do so. Or am I Nancy Drew, the female quirky detective who went on many adventures with her friends?"

Maya's fingers gently tapped the two books presently on her lap, while almost ten others were scattered around her chair. After glancing at the two, then at the rest of them, Eugene picked up a book that had been laid on the table in front of her and held it up.

"I think you're more of a uh...Princess Cimorene."

The fictional princess was the main character of a fantasy series made by Patricia C. Wrede. Cimorene was no run-of-the-mill girl. She got a job, lived with a sassy dragon, refused to be rescued, and a whole plethora of other amazing things.

To say she wasn't a bad ass would have been a lie.

"Aaaaaw Darling~!" The two books in her hands were set down so she could happily hug the Video Conduit. "You say the sweetest things~"

"Hmmmn.." That all-too-familiar hue of red filled into his cheeks happily, making the redhead giggle with glee.

"Such a sweetheart I have~"

"Maya please..."

"But why when adoring you is so much fu-"

Oh look, he decided to go invisible again. Even though she could still feel him, and was still hugging him...It was adorable when he got so embarrassed that he stopped being visible.

"White Rabbit, I know you are still here."

...

"White raaaaaabbiiit~"

...

"Come on Starbuck."

...

"Speak now or forever hold your tongue~"

...

"Boooo." Her arms gently tightened around his neck. "Come on dear, come out and play with your Princess."

...

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

...

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to kiss you again an-"

A blinding light flashed before her eyes for a bit before she felt nothing in her arms. Apparently Eugene had once again zapped himself into his games.

"Well...Aren't we nice today, 'ay Mist'ah Rabbit?" Maya slowly got up from her seat and gathered all her books, before walking to her little metal shelving unit. On the shelf right bellow the one she was using to sleep, she used to store all her books and literary materials.

Picking up her Kindle she flipped through a few of her books, only to realize something. Apparently the thing that was titled "M.A.S.H." wasn't a book on fate, but more of a game of it...

Huh...

Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

Clicking on the "new game" option she was presented with odd little choices.

The first being "places", asking her to pick three distinct locations...Okay.

Uh...Seattle, Long Beach, aaaand...Rome. Simple enough.

Next was the Jobs category. Book Keeper, Speech Therapist, and an Author was her selected occupations.

Next were colors..Oh geez, this would be a while..

After much debate with herself she chose aquamarine, emerald, and rose. Such lovely hues.

Then vehicles, that's where she didn't have ANY clue on..So she just left it.

Fifth question was "People"...Okay, so, just random people's names? Simple enough probably.

She chose Mark, Brent, and Eugene. Though she knew no "Mark", she just put that one on the randomize setting.

Six was simply "MASH"...

After much confusion she just put down House, Mansion, and Apartment. Whatever the "shack" meant just didn't settle with her.

Oooooh numbers~ Let's see here...Three, two, and four.

Finally animals; dogs. Jut dogs. All the dogs-ALL THE PUPPIES~

Then finally she drew a spiral. Weeeeeee~

After watching the pencil dash out almost all the options she was presented with a rather odd selection.

"Once you graduate you'll find work in **Seattle, ****Washington** as a(n) **Author**. You'll get around town in your **aquamarine Fiat**. You'll marry **Eugene** and live in a(n) **Apartment** with your **Four** kids and ever-loyal pet **dog**. And that's the story of your life! The end."

...

What did she just do?

How did ANY of this make sense?

...

Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

Time for more books~

* * *

After reading the entirety of the Scarlet Letter Maya happily placed the book down and rolled off the metal shelves, landing on her fee-

**_THUMP_**

Side...On her **_side_** with a thump. Okay, note to self, never put slippery shopping bags at the base of your bed. You will slip and fall.

It's just a No-No.

So no more.

No more...

...

Ooooh the bags are shiny!

Quickly Maya picked up the reflective bags and ruffled the fabric, enjoying how even in the dim light it shimmered. Simply wonderful~

This reminded her that perhaps she could get some metallic paints and maybe try and make a vehicle to ride. She could just look up a picture of an automobile or something and just make it...

True the actual inside wouldn't work, nor would the engine...But the wheels could still move, and at her own speed too..!

She could go racing if she wanted to, and it would probably be safe!

...

Probably.

Maybe..

Don't quote her on that.

The Ink Conduit slowly rose back to her feet, rubbing her sore side a bit as she walked over to the monitors. "White Rabbit?"

He was still inside his game it seemed, making her sigh...With a careless glance she checked the time, only to feel her eyes widen.

Had she really been reading for that long?

Huh...

Jeez, her reading speed had decreased a lot then, she presumed. It was a faint memory of her's, where an entire section of a library's shelves could have been read by her in a single day.

Maybe all that time in that prison did it's toll...

...

Oh well, it was too late to change the past.

With a sigh Maya stretched her arms and legs, rolling her head back and staring at the blank ceiling. What was the point in dwelling in the past when you have time to spend now?

That thought stuck in the red-head's mind as her legs started moving towards their snack table. Picking up a granola bar and munching on it allowed her to pause her thoughts...

Only for her attention to turn to Eugene's open laptop. After awakening the electronic device Maya clicked on the search bar and started typing.

"SEATTLE D.U.P. ACTIONS"

The first link she clicked on and took notice of was the one about the blockade around Seattle.

It was coming to it's finishing stages, and then the D.U.P. officers would come in and be stationed there. Afterwards they would scan people in and check to see if any were "bio-terrorists"...

Dear lord, they would even be scanning kids.

Maya's fist collided with the table's surface as a scowl appeared on her lips. Once cheery hazel eyes were filled with such hatred that it was almost sickening. Inside her organs boiled in rage and spitfire at the thought of people actually allowing this. "This...Those **_fuckers_**..."

The two sides of her morality battled for dominance over what to do.

Should she go out and kill all those fuckers before that bridge could be built?

...

Or should she go and just halt their production, get Eugene to help, and protect the people.

...

She'd have to think about it and talk to Eugene once he finally got out of his game.

Yet who knows when that would be?

* * *

Me; We hope you had fun

Mayhemb; This chapter's done

Me; We'll see you next time

Mayhemb; With a few more rhymes!

Me; Rate and review

Mayhemb; And we'll see you soon~


	9. New Roads, New Paths

Hello everyone it's B-B-B here, and I would like to apologize for my vast inactivity. I just started college and I had a looooot of work to do, and my friend Mayhemb has been in a bit of a rough spot...So I'm going to try and continue on with our Infamous series, this one will be following the Good Path and if things go well I may try to do the Evil path.

* * *

It took a few hours until Eugene finally left his beloved realm of protection, and as soon as he stepped foot into reality he was bombarded by Maya's grasp.

"We need to go."

"W-what..? Why! I-is the D.U.P. here or-"

"No, not go-go, I mean _go_." The red-head huffed, frowning. "They're blocking off the bridge and scanning people, th-they're locking up innocent civilians..! W-We need to help!"

The blonde male frowned softly, and carefully took the Ink Conduit's hands off. "Maya, look, we need to stay hidden..."

"What Rabbit-Eugene-Please...! Please, these people they-they don't have anything to do with this phenomenon that has befallen upon their city! They didn't do anything wrong..! So _please_, **_please_ **just...Just help me."

"Maya..."

"Look I'll-I'll get us some help..! That pink haired girl, I-I can find her, and get her. I just..I need you, Eugene."

Maya didn't use to be a dependent person. Yet almost seven years being chained, not capable of moving all that much besides in restricted areas, and having activities like being fed, bathed, and other things done for you by other hands...It changes a person.

Plus being ripped away from that scenario makes a person...Clingy, at times. Especially at times of need and protection.

"...Maya I...I can't..."

"Just send out a few of your angels o-or demons..! To protect me and the other girl, o-okay?"

"...Fine." The Irish-Greek girl grinned brightly up at him. "_Only_ to protect you two..."

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_."

"Yeah...But...How are you going to find her..?"

"Where there is a will, there is a way White Rabbit...!"

* * *

Maya's "way" was to simply stake out a few buildings from high places...So it wasn't her best idea, but she didn't personally know the girl. Evening began to fall upon her, the sun lowering a bit. This was beginning to become tedious...Maybe she should just go and try and rescue everyone by herself.

Oh but then that may not work...They could possibly over-throw her...And then she'd be taken back to Augustine's 'City'.

Thankfully though she saw it. Specks of neon pink that didn't seem to belong.

The red-head melted into ink, slithering along buildings before going up to the odd spirals of floating light...Her hands fluttered through the levitating streams, eyes wide.

This...This was the girl, it had to be...Unless another Conduit ran away also. That may have been possible...Maybe?

Oooohhh focus Maya, you need to find the source.

She ran along, following the fading lights of neon pink-magenta until she found herself in a few dark alleys. Chilling really, to be in the places where the lowest of the low would go to do their dastardly deeds.

"Well hello there~" She turned, noticing a male behind her that may or may not have been intoxicated. "What's a pretty th'a'ng like you doin' in a place l'ah'ke this~?

Oh Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul-She didn't have time for this...! With a huff she turned back around and ran, ignoring the sayings of drunk men or others. Female women in scantily dressed clothing, older men that handed out bags with unmarked herbs, people scrounging on the streets.

Run.

That's all ya gotta do.

Run.

* * *

_Flashback_

Maya panted as she was suspended in a glass tank over her specified training area, a floor of blazing hot iron with just one doorway to the next tank. It was a simple and standard test for her. Drop to the floor, run, don't get twenty bullet wounds in her physical body or no dinner.

Simple really. All she had to do was run.

The bottom of the glass tank was unlatched, making her fall as she grasped at the air to try and pause the approaching metal

Snap, here went her right foot.

With a grunt she was forced into her ink state to regenerate the bone, her liquid sizzling and searing against the iron like an egg to a skillet.

She started slowing down as her body became sludge it seemed, the burnt ink churning with the fresh liquid. Regenerating itself as the bullets tried to remain inside her.

Five minutes, about a fourth of the way there, Maya was forced to go physical. Her arms and upper torso was made first, pushing herself up as her legs and feet came shortly after.

Those few seconds after re-generation were terrible as things tried to go back to normal. The doctors could never tell if it was the skin, muscle, or bone that returned first...Yet it always felt weird.

Especially when four bullets lodged into your right hip, left shoulder, pelvis, and neck all at the same time. Yep, good times.

Yet dwindling on the pain never got you far in Curdan Cay. Your main objective was to stay alive.

_Her_ main objective was to stay alive.

So just run kid, run.

* * *

-Present-

Maya panted as she finally came up to a gate leading into some building, slipping through the bars with her ink and walking inside...Glancing around a bit it didn't take long for her to find...Well...What looked to be an altar.

The word 'Brent' was spiraled and vortexed towards a ledge that had several lit candles all around it. Several pictures in frames on it also, with one of them looking like the other Conduit that had escaped with her and Eugene...

...

She should have kept track of time, she should have set a trap...But what does she do instead?

The Irish-Greek made flowers. A lot of them, placing them around the altar carefully and making sure they didn't go ablaze.

It took a lot to not freak out over the little flickering flames but...She felt good doing this. This was right an-

A searing pain suddenly injected itself into her back, almost making her fall. "What are you doing...?.!"

Turning around the red-head saw it was Miss Pink Hair... "...I'm paying my respects..."

The girl opened her mouth to ask, before seeing what she meant... "..Thanks.."

"It's no trouble..."

"..Ya know, I never got your name.."

"..And I never got your's..."

"...My friend's call me Fetch."

"I'm Maya."

"Nice ta meet ya...D'ya want some...Uh...Chinese...?" Maya blinked as she noticed the Chinese Take-Out boxes within a plastic bag..

"Uh..No thanks. But I..I need help."

"What d'ya need?"

"Have you...Heard about what they are doing on the bridge..?" It was odd to try and repress her usual jargon, yet it was needed in this situation.

"'Bout the barricade...?"

"Well..Yes.."

"What about it..?"

"...I need help in stopping their actions..." The girl looked a bit...Dubious.. "Please. They-they're taking in innocent people."

"And? Some 'uh those people are who let us be locked up...Besides, I'm not messin' with that. I got my own business I need to take care of."

"_Please_ Fetch..! They're taking in innocent kids..! Fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters..! And they could be letting in so many more bad people who are taking advantage of the panic! Politicians, workers on the streets, drug dealer-"

"Drug dealers?"

"...Uh..Yes, Drug Dealers."

"...Alright, I'm in."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, so, what's the plan kid?"

"Oh..Uhm...Go in and stop them?"

"..Seriously?"

"In all honesty, I didn't expect you to say yes."

"...Fair enough."

* * *

Maya gulped as she slid through the forest around the bridge, on the side that wasn't Seattle. She would take it from this side with Fetch and Eugene storming the D.U.P. from the other. If things went well, hopefully they could help the people who were being captured...

"Maya, you ready?" Her White Rabbit asked through her electronically communicator, making her softly smile.

"Yes White Rabbit. I told the girl as soon as she sees your Angels, that she's good to go."

"A..Alright...I'll wait for your signal then.."

"Very well." She moved to hang up..

"...Maya?"

"Yes?"

"...Be careful."

..."We don't live careful lives...Nor will we leave careful moments." With that the device was closed and slipped away for safe keeping.

The red-head huffed as she got out from the tree lines, looking at the D.U.P. trucks passing by...Before slapping her hand down on the pavement.

A wave of ink flowed free from her, rushing beneath one of the trucks and gurgling, only to shoot up a stalagmite through the touch vehicle. The officers scattered, yelling things to one another as Maya lifted her hands to shoot a burst of flashing red ink into the air.

An Angel dove beside her then, blue swords whipping out and ripping apart the D.U.P. equipment. From ahead neon swirls and spirals was seen shooting too and fro. Things were chaotic...

Good. It would give people the chance to run then. Oh yeah, people were running. Many ran away from the D.U.P., away from the road and driving off...Others...Others couldn't.

Maya ran towards them, forming little ink bridges to help them out from the chaos and destruction. Yet her actions were ignored as the civilians screamed at her to get away and to not hurt them. Geez...Grateful much...

Yet she paused, hearing more screams behind her. Whipping around she saw the cement raising around cars and trying to ensnare the people within them. No...Nonono, they couldn't.

"STOP!" The red-head raced ahead, ink whipping out and forming a structure around the car. It hardened in seconds and even though it wasn't structured well enough...The cement followed up the black substance.

Not much could be done, but thankfully the civilians took the chance to get out of their vehicle. Good, safety.

Keeping people safe an-

"STOP! BIO-TERRORIST!" She yelled in pain several bullets raked through her body, arms flying up to try and shield herself.

Her ink wall flew up to stop a few from the front, yet more from the back hit. Things were..Getting blurry and...

Two arms went beneath her legs and supported her back, a set of wings flapping as they took flight. Opening her eyes Maya saw the near-blinding color of one of Eugene's angels...Oh Oh Jesus, Buddah, Satan, and Gandhi was she glad to see him-her-it.

Maybe she should ask him what gender, if any, these Angels and Demons had...

Eh, stow that question in the back pocket.

Her hands slowly fiddled to open her Electronic Communicator, and died Eugene...

"M-Maya...?.! Maya, a-are you alright?"

"Fine I just...Ah...I'm..Things are...Blurry, White Rabbit.."

"Maya, Maya stay away okay? _Stay awake_."

"I'm going..Down the..Rabbit Hole, White Rabbit.."

"Maya please I-"

A gunshot singled itself out in Maya's ear as the bullets ripped through the Angel and it dissipated in a flurry of blue and white. For a moment she felt...Light...

And then gravity decided to rear it's ugly head.

She let out a scream as she felt through the air, the phone slipping out of her grasp as her body turned to ink in case of a hard object being beneath her.

Oh sweet sorrow, why did this have to be the one time it was over Water...

"Maya..? MAYA?" Eugene's voice was heard feebly, before her phone was short circuited within the water.

* * *

Aaand that is where I will leave it off. Terribly sorry if this seems like an odd chapter, this is my first time writing in a while and I was never really all that good with fight scenes...That was more Mayhemb's thing...Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed what I could make and I hope to see you around...!


	10. Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dumb, Tweedle Who?

Cutting down on the Author's Notes at the beginning of these to save some time. I'm hoping that you all enjoy this new chapter...!

* * *

Maya sputtered and hacked as she finally re-formed, eyes hazy as she look around. Oh dear lord...What had happened...?

She had...Fallen..Yeah, that was it.

Fallen from...

No, nonono, she can't forget it.

She wiggled and writhed onto a Dock, glancing around at the deserted pier. Her hand tried to form into the ink spikes to write with, only for it to be watered down. Only water tainted with black ink. Damn it.

Slowly her flesh re-entered existence as she got up on wobbly legs, glancing around...Before down at her arm, at the written words that she had on them. Each two in a specific different color; blue, pink, grey, and purple.

_Eugene. Rescue. Fetch. Civilians. White Rabbit. Bridge. Song Bird. Cages. _

Her notes never made sense at times...But it was easy enough to make the inference.

Two partner words, first being the people she worked with...Eugene, and 'Fetch'...White Rabbit and Song Bird...The next words following them were always the objective. "Rescue. Civilians. Bridge. Cages."

...

Maybe she should take up a class in writing notes. Yeah, put that idea in the back pocket.

For now though she needed help...Yeah, help.

But..Where could she go..?

* * *

Maya's eyes were alit as she walked on the city sidewalks, gazing up at the towering buildings and sights. To be free and alive. Breathing the fresh air that she would sometimes be graced with if she was being transported to testing and from four hallways down they would open the door.

Taking a deep breath in cleansed her lungs and throat, eyes fluttering close as she let the mixture swell within...Before giving a long and deep sigh.

..

Only to gulp nervously when she looked up at the Police Station before her...

* * *

"Name?" The police officer questioned her as she at within the little lobby..

"Uh...Maya..."

"..._Last_ name?"

"I don't...Remember..."

"...Occupation?"

"I don't remember."

"_Age_?"

"I..Can't remember.."

"M'am, how do you even remember your own name?"

"I write it down..."

Even before Curdan Cay she didn't have the best memory. She had to constantly write things down to remember them. Yet if she wrote or paint them down, she never forgot them. Though after she gets knocked out, the hazy effect would always make her memory blank out for a moment.

After her ink powers arose, she simply would make them tattooed on her.

"Well Miss...Did you _write_ something of importance down?"

"Uhm...Wait a moment." She took off her jacket to read her arms, words over-laying each other as the ink seemed to be endless. To many it was just random scribbles atop jumbled letters. "Uhm...Favorite foods...Colors...Books...Quotes...Pictures...Stores..."

"...M'am, perhaps...You should just go to the hospital.."

"The hospital?" There were needles and doctors there...

"Yes, the hospital...Maybe you received a concussion...Here, I'll call a car to take you an-"

Aaaaand Maya took off running.

On her way out though, she winced while bumping into some guy in a tannish jacket with a light blue shirt beneath it. The male carefully grasped her shoulder. "I'm sorry miss, are you alright?"

"Yes I..I'm of adequate standing.."

"Good...Now, why don't you sit down, okay?"

"I can't I..I don't have a strong affinity towards medical wards..."

The male quirked his eyebrow at this, glancing up at the officer that had been helping Maya.. "..Look, how about this...You give me a bit of time, I'm need to ask them a few questions...And when I'm done I'll escort you where you want to go. Okay?"

"V-Verry well..Uhm.." She blinked up at him.. "..What is your name, Squire..?"

"Reggie. Reggie Rowe."

* * *

It took a while, maybe about an hour or so, before Reggie helped Maya out of the Police Station and towards the Latte Owl Coffee.

She sipped the warmed liquid chocolate that the male was kind enough to purchase for her. "Many thanks to you, White Knight."

"Welcome...Hey, Maya?"

"Yes..?"

"..How long have you been in Seattle?"

"I don't quite know..."

"Ah..Alright.."

"I sleep a lot anyway, especially when I travel.." It was true. Sleeping made the trips throughout Curday Cay made things pass by quickly. "So I can't really tell..Maybe a week or so..?"

"Ah..Alright.."

"I'm...Apologetic, to not being able to answer thy questions, White Knight."

"Hey, it's alright, you can't change the fact that you...Ya know, forget things." Maya softly frowned at her drink... "...Look, I don't know you..But you seem like a nice girl as far as I can tell...Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No I..I'm just..Trying to find someone..."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"I.."...If she told Eugene's name to a cop, then she could get him in danger. "...I can't remember..."

"..Alright then..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He put a careful hand onto her's and patted it in a comforting fashion.

"Thank you..."

"Look...Do you remember where you live..?"

If she didn't say yes then she would be held up here..She had to get to Eugene. "Yes."

"Alright...Then I'll leave you with some money, take the monorail if you need to or maybe a taxi.."

"Many thanks to you, Reggie."

He nodded, putting down some money for her and some coins, along with a piece of paper. "Here...If you get into any trouble, just call me...I-I need to go, my brother kinda needs me to help him with some...Stuff. Gotta meet him up at fourth and Vickers so.."

"Alright White Knight...Please, travel safely and swiftly."

"Uh...You too..?"

She softly smiled and waved as the police officer departed, before using her finger to write down the number onto her left shoulder.

* * *

...

She had no clue where she needed to go...

Maya blankly wandered through the streets, glancing around every once and a while into alleys.

Ugh, why did she have to find a good hide out? Why not something with bright flashing neon signs or a large screen near it. That would have helped.

..Or wait, was that where she put it?

Damn it Maya, this is why you write things down..!

"Hey toots, what'cha lookin' fo'?" A man asked as he came over, quirking an eyebrow. "Ya seemed ta be confused..."

"I-I'm in search of the White Rabbit..."

"Ooooh, I can help ya with that."

"Y-You can?"

"Sure..! Me and the White Rabbit are..._Very_ well acquainted."

"Oh frabjous day..! Please, take me to him...!"

* * *

...The Blake girl blinked in confusion, looking down at an odd bag of white powder, a spoon, a match box, a syringe, and an odd rubber tubing...The male had told her he'd check up on her in a couple of hours to see is she was off of her 'trip'...

What trip?

She was still here...

Perhaps this was an odd practical joke? Maybe...

...

She didn't have time for this.

Carefully she dissolved into ink and slid through the little gap in the window, escaping the locked and bare room with the discolored mattress.

* * *

"White Rabbit? Eugene?" Maya continued to call out as she wandered through the alley streets with a worried look. It was getting darker and darker with each passing moment. She would have to find _some_ sort of residence to take her respite...

The sewers would be the safest place for her probably. Dim lights would make her ink seem like a simple pound of sewage sludge and-

"Hey! Toots!" The voice from earlier, who told her he knew the 'White Rabbit', was heard from behind...Turning, she saw the male with several others. "Think ya can just use my stash 'n leave?"

"W-what? Stash?"

"Yeah..! Ya used my Stuff 'n not pay..! Now ya gotta pay extra."

"Uhm...I have some money an-"

"Get ov'ah here."

...She knew she shouldn't have. Really, she knew she shouldn't have...She could have just dissolved into ink and slid freely away. Or tried to run...

..Carefully she went over, only to be met with the side of the gun. A trash bag crunching beneath her was the only sound that registered, before she just blacked out.

* * *

Maya blinked into focus as she looked around, tugging lightly against a force that bound her...Aaaand that force seemed to be chains.

Oh joy.

_See Maya? This is what happens when you listen to bad guys._

She grunted as she wiggled a bit to try and look around. Great, some odd little shack it seemed...Wonderful.

The door opened up and soon the male from before came in with a smirk. "Well well, looks like yo' fiiinally awake...! Heh, ya took a pretty good hit ta tha' head back there."

"What do you want..."

"To tha point...! Good. None 'uh that, oh please let me go, b.s...You get ta be my own little shield."

"..._What_?"

"Ya heard me. Drug deel'ah's, we need a shield. A nice little fleshy one that people won't feel right ta shoot inta."

"...Uh-huh..."

"..You ain't too smart, is ya?"

"Says the male who just used the phrase 'is ya'."

"Hey! Don't get smart with me..!"

"Well you seem to have been mad when I was 'dumb' with yo-" Aaaand swift kick to the head.

* * *

...

The Ink Conduit sighed once she regained consciousness. Perhaps zipping the metaphorical zipper of her lips would be smart...

With a huff she dissolved into ink, stretching her arms and legs as she regained herself.

Maybe she should take up yoga..That would help. It would make things a bit more comfortable when she returned to her usual form.

Once she was all set to go she peeked out the windows, looking at the waters and boats that surrounded her little prison.

As soon as those people would return, she'd show them what for!

Boom, an upper cut.

Boom-pow, a kick to the side!

Hy-aaah, a poke in the eye..!

...

Things she needed to study up on; Yoga, Fighting, plus Fighting Words and Phrases.

She'd be the master...

And then...

She'd destroy all of them.

But first, to find a means of escape.

Trying the conventional ways, the door, windows, maybe even loose floorboards...

No dice.

Fine then, if that's how you wanna play...Maya turned into her black liquid state and tried to seep through any cracks or openings...

Okay, so, maybe she underestimated just how water-proof a building on a Dock could be. Her fault.

So...

...

The Blake girl huffed as she sat on an odd little couch in the room and glanced around. Little bobbled trinkets, a desk, more bags filled with odd green herbs, a few pictorial books that didn't leave anything to the imagination over women anatomy...

And then the odd rattling sound arose.

A little ball encased in a metal coffin...

A spray can maybe?

Wait a second, a person had to use the spray paint...

In an instant Maya flew up and started banging on the door. "I BESEECH THE! RELEASE ME FROM THIS INFERNAL TOMB..!"

"Uhm..._Excuse_ me?" A male voice questioned from the other side.

"PLEASE! I-I NEED TO FIND MY WHITE RABBIT!"

"...Maaaaybe you should just...Stay in there for a bit, and I'll get you once you're off of your trip-"

"I AM ON NO VOYAGE, EXCEPT FOR THE ONE IN WHICH I AM IN SEARCH OF MY WHITE RABBIT! BUT I NEED AID IN ESCAPING THIS CAGE!"

"Alright Lady...! Geez...Take a pill..!"

"There is no medicinal capsules, just plastic wrappings of herbs."

"..Uh-huh."

Maya waited for a few moments, smiling as the door was finally opened and she raced out and down the docks. "MANY THANKS TO YOU KNIGHT!"

...

Delsin Rowe was left blinking in confusion as he was left behind by the red-haired girl that ran past him.. "...Well, at least she said thanks, unlike those other ones...Now, back to tagging this place.."

* * *

Maya gasped for breath as she finally stopped once again in an alley, glancing around...No designated areas or anything, just...Back entrances to buildings.

She needed to find someplace...

Someplace to stay safe..

Someplace to go.

Yeah, that's all...

Where she could feel safe and-

Her feet kicked over a bottle, that rolled and knocked against a door. A second later, a little sliding door that was eye-level to someone much taller than her opened. "What's tha password?"

The Irish-Greek blinked a bit in confusion. "...I-I'm looking for the White Rabbit..."

"...Alright, ya know tha password, come on in." The door was opened to her, and inside...Was something she had never dreamed of seeing.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed your time reading, and I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Love you all..!


	11. The Pursuit, and Loss, of Happiness

Hello everyone, it's BBB here, coming at you live from...Well, I don't really wish to say where I live, so, just know I'm living! Haha~! I'm terribly sorry for the year-long delay with the story. I've been working really hard with school, and trying to find a new job, and things have been kind of rough actually...But, hey, I still wanna try writing. So please, bare with me as I try to get back into my old roots. The update time may be a bit shorter also, since me and Mayhemb are going to try and message each other to work on this. Thank you, I love you all, ciao~!

* * *

It was a world of color and sound within the room, people bouncing and jiving to beats that thumped.

Spirals of fuschia and yellow supported the building as she descended into the building. The sign "W**O**_N_D**E**R_LA_ND", made of odd little bobbled that had probably been scavenged from the trash.

The floor, made of large cards from a regular deck, created from marble, obsidian, and red copper. Walls of shag carpet ranging from velvet to neon green as you traveled further in.

Tables and chairs made of mushrooms, tea cups, and chess pieces...

This...

Was.

_**Beautiful**_.

"Hello my dear." A male voice hummed out from behind her, allowing Maya to be ripped away from the flurry before her to glance back. A male with dark blonde curly hair, jade green eyes, and tanned skin stood before her in a golden tuxedo. "Are you in need of a costume?"

"Uh..Uhm.."

"Heart Ace~" He clapped with a giddy smile. In a few moments a girl in a black leotard with hearts all along the arms and legs, with a large red '**A**' barrette in her curled pixie hair. "Please, escort this guest to the Changing Rooms."

"Why of course, _Mr. Carroll_~" The girl chimed and took Maya's hand, leading her to a room in the back where rows upon rows of clothes were laid about on racks and shelves.

"Uhm...M-Miss?"

"Yes~?"

"..Where am I?"

"Why, you're in Wonderland...! The most vivid and new all day-all night underground club."

"O-Oh...!"

"Mmmhm~ So, choose your outfit and just...Go have a ball~!"

* * *

The Ink Conduit gulped as she carefully examined herself within the mirror.

Bright green leggings ran up her legs, leading to a red diamond-patterned skirt. A silver crop top, and a black shrug that stopped mid-torso and mid-arm on her. Atop her nest of hair sat a purple top-hat, with a gold painted card with the numbers "10/6" on it.

Perhaps this wasn't a good idea...

* * *

Oooor maybe she had been wrong. Completely wrong.

This place was amazing.

People were happily chattering and speaking of the ancient and or lyrical tongues.

"Batty-fang the drums..!" (Batty-Fang=to thrash thoroughly)

"What a bricky girl that one is~" (Bricky=Brave/fearless)

"They're just the jammiest bits of jam." (Jammiest bits of Jam="Absolutely perfect young females")

It was nice to actually be able to hold conversations with people this way.

"Excited...?" A male in a polka-dotted purple-yellow coat and blue slacks questioned her as she sat at a bar made from marble that was streaked with paint.

"Simply mad as a hop...!" (excitable)

"Simply splendid."

"A frabjous turn of events indeed~" She giggled, clinking a orange cup against his before drinking the concoction inside.

* * *

Eugene paced nervously back and forth within his Dominion, biting his bottom lip.

He knew that the Bridge attack would be a bad idea. Heck, anyone with a walnut sized brain would have known that. But did he or Maya listen? No, of course not. And now he was all alone again...

Shouldn't he feel good about this?

About finally being able to disappear completely?

...

So why didn't he..?

..

Because for once someone actually cared about seeing him. Someone actually cared about making sure he was okay...Dang it, he had to make this ri-

"Hey, we're gonna start collecting and gathering the suspected Bio-Terrorists and are preparing them to transport them." A voice hummed out from his cellphone, having modified the app to tap into the D.U.P. radio...

They were going to send them to Curdan Cay, force them through the trials of fire and hell that they had experienced...

No.

Not on his watch...

And hopefully, maybe, along the way..He could find Maya...

* * *

Maya blinked as she carefully sipped from a new fruity drink, wincing a bit at a sugary sweet mixture that collided with her taste buds.

Peach nectar. Ew.

"Miss Maya...?" The ink conduit looked back to the male talking to her. 'Mr. Carroll', the owner who was actually named Jim Thompson, had struck up a conversation about her. "I asked you...Are you new to Seattle?"

"Yes, I am..I arrived a few days ago, before all this...Bio-Terrorist stuff..." Oh geez...Using little words with no sprinkled meanings, and calling herself that..._Name_... "I've been living in a motel but...I got kicked out..."

"Oh geez..I know how _that_ is..."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah...Hey, if you want...I do need some more waitresses...I let them live in the apartments above the Club."

...

The Blake girl paused at this...A chance to actually try and live a normal life...Sure, it would be a false one, but it would at least be living. "This...I..I don't know what to say."

"Here, how about...You get dressed as a waitress, and just...Try it out for an hour, okay?"

"Well..A..Alright..."

* * *

The ink conduit blinked as she bustled about the bar it seems, wearing a red leotard now, a golden '_Q_' on her back and holding her hair up in a pony tail. The Queen of Hearts, is what she was for the next hour or so...Yet she had to admit, she actually enjoyed the moment.

She smiled, grinning happily and hopping from table to table with fruity or bubbly drinks.

She chatted away with the colorful characters all around her.

She even managed to slip a dance in with some of the male patrons, yet ended up being ushered away from them by the other waitresses for some reason...

Yet could anyone blame the Irish girl for having fun in a recreation of one of her favorite fairy tales? The same one that inspired her many nicknames for her friends like White Rabbit, or the White Knight fellow...?

...

Oh dear-Eugene...

How could she have been so daft?.!

She had been out and about **_looking_** for him! S-She wasn't supposed to be in this...This...Wonderland...

Oh...

Her high-heel claded feet paused half-way in a hallway between the kitchen and the partying area, and she thought back...

What if he didn't even want her back?

What if he was better off without her?

Because of her, the D.U.P. now knew that they were still in the city..And that they couldn't leave, because they had trapped them inside..

Who would want such a trouble maker? Who would want such a...A...A nuisance...

...

Oh-Snap out of it Maya...! This wasn't the time to be thinking such thoughts-you have _people_ waiting for you! People who genuenly care about where you are and what you are doing!

"Hey Queen o' Hearts! Onion Rings fo' table three!"

"Oh-Coming!"

* * *

Later on in the night she had over-heard a few patrons talking and mingling among each other.

"Have you seen what the Banner Man did to the Space Needle?"

"I like...Know, right? How crazy can you get? To just...Spray-paint over the D.U.P. flag?"

Maya huffed as she cleaned the table beside them, talking loud enough so that they can hear. "It isn't all that ludicrous..."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

...

She put her hands on her hips as she looked at them with almost a small glare. She was an avid believer of free speech and art...So yeah, she'd stand up for whoever this 'Banner Man' was...A small quote that she had found while scouring the electronic spider's web, that was on her leg now, spoke to her at the moment.."This country was founded upon the principle that we are all endowed with certain inalienable rights to Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness - those rights are what make America great, and they belong to each and every one of us."

Ah Mr. Charles B. Rangel...Maya may never know you personally, nor will she ever care about your political stand point..But you have a way with words.

"But they're _Bio-Terrorists._"

"Coming from the Dame who didn't bring a wallet to a tavern such as this with her companions, forcing them to pay for her." With that the Ink Conduit took the dirty dishes from the table before her, and left the group of adults with a huff.

* * *

Maya sighed softly as she folded up the odd apparel for the bar. She was biting the inside of her cheek nervously, breathing soft and gentle. In, and out. In, and out...

"Hellooooo my little Queen of my Heart." Mr. Carroll hummed out as he came over, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles gently. "How was your very first day in your own Wonderland?"

"It was...It was.."

"Glamorous? Day-dream Fulfilling? Stunning? _Frabjuous_?"

"Yes...Yes, that and so much more.." She nods her head with a soft smile.

"Wonderful!" He grinned, clasping both of her hands in his. "We can get you properly fitted for a uniform, and make sure that it is nice and tailored to you, and-"

"But I..I can't stay..."

...The grin on his face disappeared. "W..What?"

"I'm sorry, but I...I ask you to understand." Maya shakily says, trying not to use her old-literature references or words. "I..I can't do anything yet I'm..I'm looking for someone..I'm looking for them, and I-I have to know that they're safe.."

"Well...Alright..."

"A-and if things work out well, which I'm sure they will, I..I'll come back, and work a bit more.."

"Very well then my dear...Until then." He smiled, taking Maya's hand and kissing the top of it.

With that the Ink Conduit gave a wave to the other waitresses before departing with a happy smile. She...Had a possibility of having an actual future. An **_actual_** job..!

...

Oh geez, how would she explain that to Eugene...?

* * *

It was later on in the evening of the next day, when Maya had come across a crowd gathering around a building. People were being forced out of the home wearing grey and yellow containing equipment and into a matching bus...The D.U.P...

"Can you believe we had an _actual _bio-terrorist living with us?" One of the woman before her whispered to a male.

"Ruth, we don't know if they are real or not...They're _suspected_."

"Pft, I don't care...Who knows if they are or not, at least the D.U.P. are taking them away.."

Taking...Taking them away?

"...Uhm, excuse me, Madame." Maya hummed out as she gently tapped the woman's shoulder. "Where are these fellows taking these..._Wretched_ suspected Bio-Terrorists?"

"Oh, same place to hold them up at.."

...Could..Could they be sending them to Curdan Cay?

She paled a bit at this fact, yet smiled softly. "Thank thee so much for the tidbits of information...Good day."

With that she slipped around the corner, turning to liquid so she could latch onto the bottom of the trucks that was with the bus. Once she got to a few more of them, she could start busting people out.

* * *

It took a while, but finally the bus stopped when it reached to about...Five or so trucks, maybe more. Along with them were about four or so buses...

This was her only chance.

Quickly she slipped out from beneath the truck, going through the thin cracks of the front passenger door and in the little steel mesh that separated the drivers from the...'Passangers'.

Once she had slipped in and re-formed, most of the people started getting ready to scream..Yet they were all silenced when their mouths were covered with ink.

"Don't...Panic...I'm here to release thee from thy chains, and set you free like the doves you are." She softly said to them, nodding to them. With that her ink gently flowed into their restrains and the jackets, turning the tumblers and...Pop. Each and every one of them were quick to throw off the suits. "Good, now-"

"HELP US!"

"THERE-THERE'S ONE IN HERE!"

"GET US OUT!"

The doors flew open it seemed, civilians racing out and pushing Maya to the ground. Glancing up she saw the D.U.P. officers were ignoring the escaping people in favor of holding their guns in her direction as the steel mesh behind her was closed tightly.

"Notify Augustine, we've got a real one.." One of the guards managed to get out before Maya hopped up to her feet. "HOLD IT!"

"Just..Let me go...And no one gets hurt."

Looking at them squarely right in this moment, in the very vehicle that most likely shipped her away to the dreaded facility all those years ago..Rage started filling her body and mind. And-and those people they...They didn't even care...They just wanted to escape, no matter who they had to trample over, even if it was the very person who saved them...

"That's what you think..Now, either drop to the ground...Or I can tell the other trucks to just go straight to Curdan Cay."

Maya paled visibly at this...

Risk fighting the D.U.P. and take vengeance for herself and those who had been with her..And who were _still_ in Curdan Cay. Letting the civilians in the other buses get shipped away and possibly not being able to save them...

Or..

Give herself over. Let all of her hard work in trying to rebuild an actual life, and finding Eugene, be taken away. To save people she never knew, and would most likely not even care about her going or not...Yet they would at least have a chance to escape and be found free.

* * *

BBB: This was a bit hard to get back in the flow

Mayhemb: But for now, we'll have to see, just how this will go

BBB: So keep on reading and watching for next time

Mayhemb: Rate, review, and like as we bust out this rhyme

BBB: Bye everyone..!

Mayhemb: See you soon hopefully.


	12. Reality? Fiction? Who knows

Welcome back to A Writer's Beginning, a warm welcome coming at you from Mayhemb and I.

Now, Mayhemb and I are having a problem actually at the moment.

You see, as any of you who have played the game have known, (spoiler alert) Reggie ends up dying. Yet at the moment, we are at arms about if Maya could and would be able to save him.

Thus, we're going to give you, the fans. The right to vote.

We're going to be putting up a poll on my Author page, and you will get to vote if she will or won't. Depending on the votes, we may even make an alternate chapter if need be.

So, without further ado, enjoy!

(I'm also going to say happy Birthday to my best friend Elizabeth, who was a small inspiration for Maya's character actually. And in partial this chapter.)

* * *

...

Maya frowned as she carefully got on her hands and knees in the bus, and put her hands behind her head. With a satisfied nod the D.U.P. agent who had been talking slammed and locked the metal door shut. All around her the windows were closed too...

Thus, once again, she was trapped in here..

She took a deep breath in, before letting a battered sigh out. Oh, what she would give to just...

Just..

...

What did she want to do anyway?

She knew she had to find Eugene, of course. But...What after that?

The news most likely now had her picture as a 'bio-terrorist', so she couldn't return to the Wonderland of a bar that she had gone to..

Plus, she didn't even know if Eugene wanted her...Or..Was even looking for her..

Shockingly she got up, and laid down on the little mini bench of a seat in the container..

And slipped her eyes closed to try and dream of a better reality.

* * *

Eugene had all eyes and ears on the D.U.P. as they were going on and on about getting the bus' ready...And then-

"This just in." One of the many news channels he was listening to hummed out. "The D.U.P. have confirmed that they have captured one of the escaped Bio-Terrorists."

He whipped right to the rectangular screen that was beside him, enlarging it as his eyes widened.

A blurry picture of a red-headed girl in the D.U.P. bus was shown, her looking through the iron-bared windows before they would snap shut...

Maya...

There she was-He..He knew _where_ she was...

Now..To just figure out how to get her out...

* * *

Maya sat up with a jolt when the back of the bus was ripped open, to reveal a mythical being. A blue and white angel..._Eugene's_ angel..

She ran to it and grinned as it grabbed ahold of her, sending her up into the sky.

Her ears picked up on the sounds of struggles and fights, yet for a moment..She just felt the wind on her, pushing against her face and almost deafening her ears. The Angel's wings thumping beside her head as she closed her eyes.

The sky was dense with a fog that almost chocked her with how quick they were flying.

And then...

It suddenly stopped as the Angel soared up and over the fog, an orange sky above as the wings of light took her away. Took her right to a large screen, and flew right into it.

Her vision filled with blue and white, her body feeling electrified for a few moments.

And then the familiar warmth of the Dominion.

Her eyes looked at the red area, smiling softly at the area. The Angel quickly descended without so much as a pause. The Angel set her every so gently on one of the base platforms as other people filled the multiple platforms.

One moment, there was ten to twenty people all around her..

And in the next.

None.

The Angels and Demons took them, going and disappearing in little portals.

Both an Angel and a Demon were flying towards her, and in that moment she felt panic. No, she didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave..

"EUGENE!" She called out, scared as she curled up, the wings flapping faster and faster as they got near and then..

...

Two arms wrapped around her gently. No fluttering wings, no sounds of a vortex of pixels opening...Just...Silence...

..

She turned softly and blinked up at the familiar glasses wearing face, tears going to her eyes.. "W..White Rabbit.."

"Shh..Shhh...I..I'm here...It's going to be okay.."

In his arms..

Back with him..

Back where she felt safe she..

She..

...

Maya started crying, shaking as sobs raked through her torso, hugging Eugene tightly.

To have her comfort ripped away was tragic, and maybe the shock of it hadn't registered with her until now..Now that she had the security of it all back..

"I've got you Maya.."

"W..Where did you go?"

"I could ask you that..." He murmured as he pulled back, wiping away her tears.

"I..I feel...The water...I...I didn't...I didn't know where to go and I...I got lost.."

"Maya.."

"B-but don't worry...I..I won't leave, I-I won't...N..Not yet.."

"..No.."

"W..what?"

"Maya, you aren't a person who just...Stays in one place.."

"But..But White Rabbit.."

"You have a life out there...A life that's going to mean something."

"Wait-No...Nonono, please don't.."

"Look...Maya...I'm..I'm doing this for your own good.." He stood up, bringing Maya to her feet as he took a few steps away.

"White R-_Eugene_-DON'T! DON'T SHUT ME OUT!" She cried out as an Angel flew down, grabbing her.

"I'm sorry Maya..."

"NO!" She cried out as the Angel started flying up, a vortex opening. "EUGENE!"

His figure grew farther and farther away, and all that surrounded her was darkness for the longest time..The blue and white pixels slowly dissolved away from the corner of her eyes as tears dripped down and off her cheeks.

And for a moment that's all she could see.

Darkness..

The coldness of isolation seeping in as her heart filled with the thought.

You're alone again Maya.

Her throat got tighter as the familiar white cell at Curdan Cay started to rise above her, chains extruding from the walls and binding her wrists once more.

"NO! L-LET ME GO!" She cried out, trying to pull away from as the metal didn't stop. Her ankles, her legs, her torso...

Everything started to get crushed beneath the weight of the iron chains, her powers failing to extract any color.

"EUGENE-FETCH-REGGIE!" She called out the only names she could remember...The only ones she had on her arms that she even cared to write down.. "SOMEONE! PLEASE! S-STOP THIS!"

And then it happened...

The needles started ripping through the walls the room started to close in. The floor starting to get warmer and warmer as fires started to ignite around her.

"SOMEONE-"

* * *

"-SAVE ME!" Maya jolted up with a gasp, ink that had wrapped around her flowed freely. The black liquid dripping as she panted.

...

A dream...

A nightmare..

Whatever it was, she didn't want it to be real.

Even if Eugene wasn't look for her, even if no one would help her...She'd get out.

She was _not_ going back to Curdan Cay.

The Irish girl shockingly got up, blinking when she felt the bus give a small jolt. They were finally moving...Good, good..

Though that wasn't what caught her attention..

What did was a small little piece of paper that she was sure hadn't been there earlier...With the words "Through the Rabbit Hole?"

She went over, picking up the paper and turning it over to show a little map, with a small bunny mark on an area. Once the page was lifted she felt something..

A breeze..

Where the paper had once been, there was the tiniest hole that was barely a pin-prick it seemed.

Yet, it was big enough for her...

* * *

Eugene shook a bit, pale when none of his Angel had returned with Maya.

Had he been wrong?

Had that not been Maya in that picture?

No..Not it was, he was sure of it...

So...

Where was she?

* * *

Maya blinked as she came across an empty paint factory.

Usually this place would feel wonderful to her, a paradise to her color filled senses..

Yet it felt..Almost empty...

"Hello Maya." A soft voice whispered around her as the fluttering of papers came to her ears.

The Ink Conduit turned around, trying to find a face to match the voice. "Greetings.."

"You may not know me..Yet I know you."

"W..Who are you?"

"Me?...Well..I suppose you can know my name.."

There was a pause as a paper dove flew down to Maya's feet, and carefully she picked it up..And unfolded it to see the name 'Celia'. "...Celia..."

"I have been watching you, Maya." The paper folded back up, and fluttered away just as soon as it had come to her grasp. "You...And Delsin Rowe.."

"Who is this Rowe?" She softly whispered, the last name feeling..Familiar, to her...To say the least.

"You'll meet him soon enough..But first..I..I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"You are an inspiration to me.."

"I..I am?" She blinked, confusion over-riding her.

"Yes...You have been doing nothing but fighting for your freedom, and have been trying to re-build yourself. You are the Yin to Delsin Rowe's Yang. You are a subtle aggregator...You have been fighting by not fighting, by pressing the boundaries. You're showing them that we can get on their level, and rock their world more than _they_ ever could."

"Wait a second, my dear Bonnie Lass...I..I haven't done-"

"And that's the thing! It's a natural trait of your's..I..I remember first seeing you in Curdan Cay, all those years ago..We were some of the first people in there...Do you remember me?"

She blinked in confusion, trying and straining to think back.. "I..I beg your pardon, my dear...But I..I don't.."

"No..No, you don't have to apologize...I know how it is. To forget how things were..When the days would just meld together..Where you'd wonder when the pain would never end..Yet you..You were always there..And you always had beautiful words to say.."

She blinked up at the voice as the paper constructed what looked like a mirror image of Maya, yet bound and within her cell once more at Curdan Cay. The paper moved it's lips as the girl's whisper spoke.

It spoke of a poem of Maya Angelou..One of her favorite poems...

_A free bird leaps on the back of the wind_  
_and floats downstream till the current ends_  
_and dips his wing in the orange suns rays and dares to claim the sky._

_But a bird that stalks down his narrow cage_  
_can seldom see through his bars of rage_  
_his wings are clipped and his feet are tied so he opens his throat to sing._

_The caged bird sings with a fearful trill_  
_of things unknown but longed for still_  
_and his tune is heard on the distant hill_  
_for the caged bird sings of freedom._

_The free bird thinks of another breeze_  
_and the trade winds soft through the sighing trees_  
_and the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn and he names the sky his own._

_But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams_  
_his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream_  
_his wings are clipped and his feet are tied so he opens his throat to sing._

_The caged bird sings with a fearful trill_  
_of things unknown but longed for still_  
_and his tune is heard on the distant hill_

_for the caged bird sings of freedom._

Maya blinked small tears away, the voice was so..Passionate...Had that really been how Celia thought of her?

Of..Of how she remembered her?

"Thank you...Thank you so much, Maya...You were the voice that helped me for some of the longest days in that cell. Your poems of hope that you would say, no matter how many times the guards would tell you to shut up..You don't know how much that helped us...Us, the people who were trapped all around you...So..Thank you."

The paper before her collapsed, the cage being destroyed along with her once broken self..And in place, there laid a field of paper amaryllis...

The flower of freedom...

"Thank you, again, Maya...I will see you, if fate should have it."

With that some of the papers seemed to fly away along with a white light, and Maya was left alone in the room filled with the paper flowers.

Never had she thought that her words and actions, which she had thought were just her own..Had inspired someone in a similar way as her...

Yet...

She vowed to never give up now.

Maya wasn't going to back down from this fight, even if no one was on her side..

She was a leader now, she thought as she picked up one of the delicately made flowers...And she was going to lead help them through the hell that was their reality.

* * *

BBB: Mayhemb and I would like to say

Mayhemb: To our friend Elizabeth, Happy Birthday

BBB: And to you our readers

Mayhemb: Who see themselves as leader

BBB: We'll see you soon

Mayhemb: Review and rate, beneath our fine moon

BBB and Mayhemb: Bye Bye~!


	13. Of Mice, Men, and Maya

BBB: Hope you enjoy this recent chapter

Mayhemb: Sorry for the long wait

BBB: But now it is time

Mayhemb: For Maya to meet her fate...Not death though!

* * *

Maya smiled softly as she laid out in her new room. Above the essential level of canopy like beams in the paint factory, she had formed her own little niche.

A little hammock hidden in the hollowed out shadows, and an entire array of glass panes she could open to see the sky. Blank walls for her ink to run wild and free...

And enough paint to allow her to make a typhoon of ink arise to decimate the city. It was a nice little idea...Yet she'd save that for if she ever needed to, which would be never. After all, she wasn't evil.

Yet once her little abode was all nice and tidy, prepared for her to take a nice little nap even, a thought came to her. Would this be what other revolutionary leaders do?

Would they just sit to the side and takes naps when there were words to be said?

Would they ignore the clear opportunity to go forth and spread the word?

...

Maybe.

But then again, when was Maya ever one of the normal and average kind of person?

* * *

Maya grinned as she walked down the street, her hair a lovely shade of dark navy blue with teal stripped in the right bangs. Her face was different too, lighter skinned with more round cheekbones and a more oval shaped head.

It was amazing...To be able to walk around without having to worry about being spotted, or to find her-_no._...Not her's...The White Rabbit...

...

No, enough.

You have to keep striving towards a new goal, Maya.

A goal of defeating the D.U.P. and showing them just what Conduits can do, with or without help.

Now she had her own schedule to run by, her own calendar to plan out, and no one was going to-

"Hey Eugene! Open up, it's me..!"...She looked around, blinking at the familiar lights and the noise of a metal door being banged on..

This..This was where the hide-out had been..

So...

That would mean-

"Hey, Delsin...!"..That was him...

She risked a glance to the side, her eyes catching the hooded figure of Eugene as he peeked around the corner of the building.

"What, did you move the clubhouse?"

"Yeah, I'm-I'm-I'm ready..!" She pulled a bit to the side as Eugene spoke to 'Delsin', pulling out an ink-made phone...So the screen was painted on, big whoop, no one could tell at a distance.

"Let's rock 'n roll, man."

"Well, no..You're gonna _rock and roll_...I'm gonna stick to the shadows."

"What?" The male in the odd vest and hoodie combo sounded just as confused as he looked.

"You know, stealth." Eugene explained as he waved his arms, slipping back around the corner.

"Right...'Stealth'." Delsin rolled his eyes with a sigh, before getting out his phone. "Alright 'Stealth', what's the plan?"

Before she could do anything she was left to watch and stared as the black-haired man ran off...In the neon light of her once known Song Bird..

But..

How?

Without another thought Maya ran after him as fast as she could.

What?

Black liquids couldn't just see where they were going. Her turning to liquid state was just for ease of not being able to be tracked as well in familiar areas.

Sure she could make sure her eyes weren't turned into ink...But people would notice a black blob of liquid with eyes.

So, better safe than sorry.

* * *

The Ink Conduit blinked as she stared up at a building with open walls that lead up, some construction equipment to the side...

There were a lot of men already there, bound in technicolor lights and on the ground. If she wasn't so busy worrying about what Eugene was getting involved wi-Sheeee meant...Why this Delsin fellow could use Fetch's powers...

Yeah, if she wasn't so busy wondering why that guy had Fetch's powers, she would have happily fanned and squealed over the colo-

Oh to hell with it.

"Oho my old companions~" She cooed as her hands dipped into the swirls of light that bound the cursing men. "How I have missed thy beauty~! The hue which you happily display to the all seeing world is enjoyed to the fullest! _Especially_ in this lighting. A very good atmosphere indeed~"

* * *

"Damn, those Akurans are good at hiding people.." Delsin remarked as he had finished bursting in and out of the building, checking every room after he had taken down the guards and searched the first floor. He only made his way on up after that...And then the sound came. "Whoa-Whoa, wait, I'm hearin' choppers Man...!"

"_Get to the roof, D.U.P. helicopters are picking up shipping containers there!_" Eugene instructed through the phone connection.

"And the conduits must be inside..." He mumbled as he went up the one floor he needed to, seeing the departing helicopters with the Angels starting to swarm them. "Dammit-Too late.."

"_Nono. See my Angels?_" That, the Rowe boy did see. "'_l'll have them keep the helicopters close enough to the roof so you can jump on the containers._"

Delsin rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure. Just jump on the moving shipping containers four stories off the ground. You see, this is the kind of fun stuff you miss when you 'stick to the shadows'."

"_Once you're on the container, just break the winch attaching them to the choppers. My Angels can catch the containers as they fall._"

"Solid plan.."

"_Just..Don't shoot my Angels...? They're the only things keeping those containers within reach_."

* * *

Once her fanning of the happy hues was done, Maya had gone in and checked all the stories of the building..To find only the bound men.

Odd...

Yet what was odder was the sight of the Delsin fellow riding a metal rectangle being carried by a helicopter...Huh...Helicopter surfing, the next level after Van Surfing, she supp-

Why in the world was Eugene's angels around the helicopter?

..

Ooookay...

So, maybe she should just...Follow.

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

With a hum she went behind some construction supplies, morphing her shape into one of Eugene's angel's...Before taking flight.

Which really just meant jumping off buildings and flying.

But hey, flying if just falling with style.

* * *

"Hey Eugene. Thanks for sending another one of your angels to keep me company, really sweet of you." Delsin chuckled out as he and the flying being were going to the final carrier that seemed the farthest away. None of the other angels were even in sight.. "Caaaaan he give me a lift?"

"_What? No..! Devine Beings are not a text service Del-...Wait...None of my Angels should still be out with you..You shot all of them that were near you..._"

"Huh? Then who-HEY!" Delusion yelled out when the Angel took his phone suddenly, and he tried to swipe at him...And instead, all he got was a black liquid on his hands. "Huh?"

The Angel clinged to a building, letting Delsin fly away from it...

"_Delsin? Delsin-are you the-_"

"White Rabbit?" Her voice was clear, and there was a silence on the other line.."A..Are you-"

"_G-Give Delsin back the phone, Maya...I...I'm nearby, okay? I..I'm.._"..He carefully explained to her where she was, and with that information she gave Delsin back the phone.

"Hey, wait a second, who are-"

"GO SAVE THY PRISONER'S OF WAR!" Maya yelled out at him, before diving down to the ground in a display of black ink...

"Who the fuck was-"

"_Delsin, look, I'll handle it. You just go and get the captured conduits, and I'll send you more angels._"

The male looked over the 'Angel' that was with him...Before catching the phone as it was tossed to him. With that Maya quickly 'flew' away.

Jumped with a lot of force, flying..No one cared.

* * *

Eugene was pacing back and forth atop a building, panting. Nothing was going right. Delsin was asking for more angels... "No, no, no, no! This isn't supposed to happen!"

"_Don't flake on me now, Man!" _

_"_U-uh-Look-I-I-I can't..! I can't do this anymore!"

"_Eugene? No-no-no, stay with me! Eugene?!_"

The Video Conduit closed the phone, putting his hands to the side of his head as he tried to calm down and-

Two arms gently wrapped around him as liquid seemed to turn solid...And then finally to human.

Eugene whipped around, and put his hands gently on Maya's shoulders. "Maya-I-Are you-"

"Thou must go on thine quest for glory.."

"I..."

"Thy comrade needs you...More than I do, at our current state.." Maya took a careful step back, and sighed... "But, be sure of my words, White Rabbit...We will see each other again."

"Y..Your phone..."

"The ocean has it captive..."

...

Eugene carefully put his phone into Maya's hand, and helped snapped her hands around it.. "Please...Be safe."

The Ink Conduit smiled at her friend, and gently hugged him...Before she nodded, taking the steps to the edge of the roof, and jumping. The Video Conduit ran to the side also, watching as a flock of pigeons flew down to the street below, and re-formed as Maya.

She gave him a smile, and a wave...Before walking down the street as Eugene turned into He Who Dwells. Don't worry Delsin, help was on it's way.

* * *

Maya sighed as she carefully entered her darling Paint Factory, having put a simple map on the inside of her left arm to guide her there.

Once she slid up the metal beams, she carefully went into her hanging bed...And glanced listlessly at the already dying phone. She and Eugene should have thought of a better plan for that..

They should have thought of a better plan for all of this.

They should have talked about a back-up plan...

They should have...

She should have...

Just..

Stayed with him...

Why did she even go to begin wi-

She jumped when the phone buzzed, signaling it was going to die soon. Tenderly she picked the device up, unlocking in..

And ended up staring at a face, with the name 'Delsin' above the contact.

Delsin...

She blinked, looking over her arms and body to find the name...Then there it was, in bright red letters.

_Delsin. Steal Powers? Gatsby. Dangerous?_

Ugh..She hated not knowing something...

Questions never left her with a good feeling, especially when she couldn't remember who the person was at any given time. Though Gatsby did give her a bit of information...

He was flamboyant, yet charming in the oddest of ways. In the way that she would most likely appreciate, especially for a good laugh. Though that also meant that he was filled with secrets, or that secrets surrounded him...Maybe she could..Just for a bit...

She cautiously pressed the green 'talk' button, bitting her bottom lip.

Maya put the phone to her ear, awaiting the voice on the other line.

_Click_

"_Eugene? Dude, is this you?_"

"...Salutations to you, as well."

"_...Okay, one. You are not Eugene...Two, salutations? Three, you..Sound kinda familiar.._"

"How do you know my White Rabbit?"

"_White Rabbit?...I'm seriously guessing that you're talking about Eugene._"

"And why do you have Song Bird's hue?"

"_Song-Bird?_"

* * *

"The Puppy's Action perhaps?"

"_...Fetch?_"

"Yes, Song-Bird."

"_Okay, look. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine._"

"Farewell then_._" She got ready to hang up.

"_Nonono! Wait, just..Give me a second._"

"...A second has passed."

"_Hardy har har...Wait. Okay?"_

...Maya sighed softly. "Very well Gatsby, I'll play your game.."

"_Thanks_..."

* * *

Delsin sighed as he used Reggie's phone to call Eugene. "Eugene, some chick has your phone right now. Mind telling me why?"

"_Delsin, whatever you do, do **not**scare her._"

"Wha-Who said I was gonna scare her..?!"

"You do have that sort of...Hm...Influence, on people, Delsin." The cop of the family teased.

"Look...I just wanna...Ya know, meet her and-"

"_'Shake her hand'?_"

"...Well, yeah, to put it bluntly."

"_No Delsin._"

"Oh come _on_ Eugene..!"

"**_No_ **_Delsin._"

"...Fine. You win." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'll talk to you later."

With that he closed Reggie's phone, and activated the tracker on his phone. If Eugene wouldn't help...Then maybe his little app could..

* * *

_"Hey, you still there?"_

Maya blinked, only a few percentage points till the end of the battery's life. "Yes, I am still present."

_"Great...Now...Look up, Sweetheart._"

She blinked. Look up? What did he mean...

Maya looked directly above her, at the glass panes that were above her head.

To see a smirking Delsin right above her, waving.

Oh crap.

* * *

BBB: Aren't cliff-hangers great?

Mayhemb: See you next time!

BBB: Review, comment, and rate

Mayhemb: While we bust a rhyme


	14. Art of War? Yes? Maybe?

Maya didn't know what had happened in those few moments of seeing Delsin..

He had formed into a flurry of orange and red particles, like embers...They...They were beautiful...

They fluttered in place for a moment, before they quickly whisked through the stuck-partially-open window. After all, normal people wouldn't break into a paint factory, so no one ever closed it...

The cloud flurried onto one of the metal beams near her and reformed into the male, who lunged at her. Maya rolled off the hammock and ended up making the other Conduit get tangled up in it.

Seizing her opportunity Maya jumped from the banisters, dispersing into ink droplets to destroy any impact the fall would have given her...Before re-forming and running.

* * *

Maya panted as she ran through the streets and alleyways of Seattle, bricks and signs blurring together as she just..Tried to get some distance between her and that other Conduit.

She knew he could steal powers, and her's weren't ones to share.

Especially will a Gatsby...Never trust a Gatsby with too much power…

People looked up to that kind of male, or disliked him for a usually valid reason.

With a hum she quickly went into the closest building near her, a printing store. If that guy wanted her powers..Then he'd better be ready for a fight.

* * *

Delsin huffed as he flew through the streets of Seattle, glaring a bit. His clothes had now been tie-dyed from the hues that bled into the fabric. Dang it-this was his favorite hoodie!

"Look, Eugene, give me something to work on here." He huffed, all three members of his team were on a conference call with him.

"_I-I don't know where she'd go if she knew you were chasing her…_"

"_She ain't in the lantern district._" Fetch informed from her end of it all.

"Well then where is sh-...Eugene...What's her uh...'Element', in the Conduit Spectrum?"

"_Ink...Why_?"

"I think I found where she'd be." Delsin grinned as he went in front of a Printing Store.

"_Wait, Delsin, let me get there and talk to he-_"

"Oooh hoho, no. I don't wanna walk in on you two doing something weird, or you two making plans to leave. I've got this." With a smirk Delsin closed the phone, putting the device in his pocket as he landed...And strutted right on into the Shore.

* * *

Maya was standing behind the counter, several gallons of ink containers behind her along with paper. She was confident...

"Wow...Well, you're just stocked up for war, aren't ya." Delsin hummed as he walked right on in, smiling at her.

"The Art of War is a messy one." the Ink Conduit huffed as she put her hand to a red container, absorbing the hue without trouble.

"Look...I just wanna shake your hand, and I can go, cool?"

Of course it was never that easy for Delsin, now was it?

Her hand whipped around, a flurry of ink erupting from her fingertips and wrapping around him. Maya felt her other arm go limp as the black appendages constricted the other Condui-

She gasped when he once again turned into smoke, and in turn she turned to ink...Staying still…

Delsin blinked in confusion as he cautiously walked over to the puddle...None of the droplets were moving, all of them still...Maybe she had given u-

The puddle lurched towards his feet, encasing it before ensnaring Delsin's form, and created a little ink cocoon around him. His mouth was kept shut and nose plugged as he was incapable of breathing or talking..He couldn't even warn her.

His hand started to get blistering hot then, searing the liquid and making blob give a hiss as it let him go.

"Alright, you made me do that..!"

Maya reformed slowly, panting as her right arm was shown to be burned, before quickly re-coloring and healing. "Then...I suppose that you have forced my hand, also!"

As her hands started glowing black and white, the cartridges started to shake before imploding. The liquid raced to the red-head, who began to glow colors….Before doubling, and tripling, until there were eleven Maya's in the single room.

"LET THE HUNT BEGIN!" They all yelled, before either running out the door or smashing through the windows...One of them even ran past Delsin and through the back door.

"..Okay, yeah, I need this power." The male chuckled out, before running as he got on his cell, calling the other two Conduits and Reggie. "Hey guys, I kiiinda need some help."

* * *

The first Maya that Delsin had found was idly standing at a street corner in front of a coffee stand. He raced towards her, grasping her shoulder.

"Got'cha!"...Only for her to turn and smile, before going limp and forming into ink that didn't reform. "Damn it...A fake."

* * *

Fetch had huffed as she ran over a few fences, trying to catch up with a Maya who was standing on a bus' roof.

"DANG IT MAYS! JUST COME BACK!" The girl smiled, wavi-She exploded into ink when a low-hanging branch hit her, splattering over a few cars. "Fake.."

* * *

Eugene gasped as he entered their old hide-out, finding a Maya just staring at the screen… "M..Maya?"

He cautiously put a hand on her shoulder. This one, too, deformed and went into a limp ink.

* * *

Reggie blinked as he stared at a Maya who was blankly looking at a wall….And threw a rock at he-Yep, fake.

He sighed, getting out his phone. "Yeah, the one I was just after is fake too…"

"_I see another one!_" Delsin exclaimed, he was actually having a bit of fun with this..

Fetch huffed, all too annoyed it seems..."_So do **I**._"

"_Dang it Maya.._" Eugene just sounded...Well, worried. "_I-I see one too.._"

The officer blinked as he thought for a moment, before cursing as he face-palmed and started running.

* * *

Cautiously, with gun drawn, Reggie entered the trashed Printing Shop. Glancing left, right, left...He went into the back, where the one Conduit had gone to get to the back door.

Yet between the back door and the front working area was a small hallway with three rooms. The first one was empty with just a printer, the second one had a few boxes of paper..

His hands tightened around the gun as he went to the final closed door, gulping. A few beads of sweat arose on the back of his neck as he carefully touched the doorknob.

Okay Reggie, you were trained for situations like this…

Three. Two…

One…

He swung open the door, gun drawn. "FREEZE!"

…

"M..More or less...Chilled…" A weak voice came from the other side of the room. Leaning against the wall was Maya, who looked sickly pale..

To the point where she was literally black and white it seems, thin and grainy like from an old movie reel. The cop carefully went forward and touched her, nodding when she didn't turn into ink..Before getting on his phone.

"Uh...Delsin...I think I found her."

"_No way-Seriously…?! Nice! I'll be there in a sec, okay?_"

"Got'cha." He sighed, turning off the phone and sitting a bit away from Maya.

Her chest was slowly rising and falling, blinking her eyes tiredly.. "...How did...You know...Where to search?"

"Why would you leave a place where you had the home advantage?" He smiled softly at her.

She smiled weakly, before looking fearful. "Y-You musn't let him take me.."

"Look, Maya...I know my brother seems dangerous, but he's really not that ba-"

"That's not it!" The Ink Conduit cried out, trying to stand..Only to fall as something seemed to snap within her. There goes the bones in her legs…

Reggie ran over and helped her up, frowning. "What the heck happened?"

"I...You can't...Let him...Have this curse.."

"..._Curse_…?"

"To forget those you love with every burn you take as ink...To not remember who or where you are when you awake near water..To not be able to see into the darkness as you turn your body to liquid…" She frowned, shaking as tears filled her eyes. "Please..Do not let this fate befall upon your brother…"

The police officer frowned and sighed, carefully picking up the frail girl in his arms. "Alright, alright….Where do we need to go?"

"Thank you…J-Just...Back in the main room..."

Reggie nodded as he carried her back into the store portion of everything, and set her down...With a hum as he inched her arm and hand to a wooden table, and shook it slowly to get an ink cartridge onto the floor. She carefully held it, and sighed in relief as her body instinctively started to reform.

Ink bonds started to re-form in her bones and muscles, allowing her to move a bit more freely, even stretch.

"Oh...Oh many thanks to thee, White Knight." She huffed out, rubbing her eyes and face. She was tired now, and defenceless…

To let her ink have enough strength to grasp someone, usually a bit of either her bones or muscle was given. When she was completely ink, her bones were eroded away to add nutrients to the liquid, allowing it strength beyond most average human's…

With so little pigments in her, it would be insane to try and turn liquid at this point. One false move and she would just be a null wet substance…

So long as she was calm and didn't do anything rash, it would all be oka-

"Miss me?"

...That was it, Delsin's voice had made her panic.

In an instant all of the ink cartridges began to get sucked up, all of the pigments and hues being drained as the room was left barren.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Maya screamed before her outer layer was torn to shreds as the ink increased in size, forming what looked like a technicolor godzilla.

"Well….This would have fit the Lantern District." Delsin mumbled as he grabbed Reggie and booked it out of the printer store.

The beast pushed through the decimated shop front and started slashing at Delsin. Large footsteps looked to crush cars and people, only for them to be completely fine, just a bit more colored from the dyes.

Turning one of the corners, the monster gave a roar when Fetch's laser shot through the arm. "Damn it Del-WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"NOTHING!" He yelled back, having Reggie grab onto his back as he used the Smoke Powers to get up some buildings.

Eugene quickly flew in with a swarm of Angels, appearing as He Who Dwells as the Angels went around the monster, herding it together.

"HEED MY WORDS MAYA." He Who Dwells belted out, raising his hand. "YOU MUST CEASE THESE ACTIONS AT ONCE!"

…

"...PLEASE?"

…

Slowly the beast shuttered as it started to decrease in size, any excess ink draining out onto the street and sewers until a wobbling Maya was left in the center ring of what looked like rainbow vomit.

"Ooohh…" Maya shuttered, feeling sick. A few moments passed before her knees buckled and threw up, more rainbow added on top of the previous layer. Once her body finally rid itself of all the unnecessary pigments, she fell to her side with a whimper as she looked up at Delsin. "No more tea and cake, Mad Hatter.."

The smoke-using conduit sighed as he came over, reaching out a ha-Reggie's hand stopped his shoulder. "Delsin….Maybe you just...Shouldn't."

"Wha-What the heck Reggie…?!"

"Look...Maybe you shouldn't, alright? You should just...Listen to her, okay?"

"...Fine."

The Ink Conduit shakingly sat up, an arm pressed to her stomach. A bone hadn't formed right, she knew it…She re-liquified before forming to stand, absorbing some of the hues around her. She gave a frightened look to Delsin….And blinked when he held his hands up, in an act of surrender. "...A white flag? To hide the flag of war?"

"No, no...I'm gonna...Listen, just for a bit...Why don't you want me to take your powers."

Maya stared at him, before sighing… "My 'powers' as you call them are a burden. You must be able to have control at all times, even if control is but grains of sands slipping through your fingers. Bones become minerals that feed your strength, yet if divided your bones form how they lay...Your memories and mind become but figments that can easily be-"

"Okay, okay, I get it...It's a whoooole mess of shit that dive-bombs...But look, I need help to take down Augustine..And a girl with your kind of powers would be pretty helpful out there…"

Maya blanked out a bit as she thought of the options. To fight would mean to be able to go against Augustine, free the oppressed, and still be with her companions...To not fight though would allow her to finally be free of the burden of being on the run, and of the burden of the fight..

Slowly she looked over, glancing at the other two conduits as they came over with Reggie beside them.

These people...Had formed together to fight against the Red Queen…

..

With a smile the Blake girl nodded her head, smiling at Delsin. "Off with the Queen's head!"

"...I'm seriously hoping that you mean metaphorically.."

"Oh, but of course Mad Hatter….Unless we have to."

* * *

BBB: Okay, sorry there's nothing at the top

Mayhemb: We didn't want the cliffhanger to stop

BBB: So here's a new update

Mayhemb: Since we know you can't wait

BBB: We're going to be accepting ideas for prompts

Mayhemb: Depicting Maya acting with the group in romps

BBB: So we'll leave our PM box and the reviews available

Mayhemb: We'll try to make them Unassailable

BBB: With this we bid you a good day and night

Mayhemb: See you next time in Maya's plight

Both: Bye~!


	15. Level Up

Maya smiled as she carefully ushered the ink out of the street, before turning around with a hum...And tackle-hugged Eugene. "WHITE RABBIT!"

"AH-MAYA!"

Fetch laughed softly as the Video Conduit ended up sprawled out on the ground, the Ink Conduit hugging him. "Ooohhh how joyous it is to see thee again! What has transpired since my departure? Have the angels and demons been doing well? Have you had enough respite? Subsistence? Please do not inform me if thee has just been enjoying thy Heaven's Hellfire…"

"U-uh...Well.."

"Oh dear...What am I to do with you.." She sighed out as she got up, pulling him to his feet.

"Oooohhh I bet he has some _ideas_."

"Hush Gatsby, your whimsical tales and strung words are not favored at the moment."

"Yeah." Reggie nodded his head with a small smile, nudging Delsin. "I could actually get used to this one."

"Many thanks to you, White Knight."

"Aw-Come on." Delsin huffed, giving a small pout as he crossed his arms. "Why does everyone have a cool nickname besides me?"

"They haven't tried to bring harm unto my body."

"Hey hey hey, I only did that because _you_ went ape shit."

"...What does monkey feces have to do with how I behaved?"

"...No way do you...Do you _not _know what swearing is?"

"What-ing?"

"..Oooooh-hoho~ I'm gonna have some fun with this."

"And _what_ in Zeus' name." She pauses to grasp Delsin's left arm, holding it up to look at the tattoo on it. "Are these markings?"

"Marking?...Hold up-You're telling me that the _Ink Conduit_...Has no clue what a tattoo is? Aw, now that, that right there ain't right."

Maya was left blinking in confusion, and looks to Eugene. "Why is he saying such words?"

"Well.."

"C'mon Kid, we've got a loooooot to teach you." The smoke-using male hooked arms with the Ink Conduit, tugging her along with him. "Burnin' day light out here...! Hurry up!"

The red-head softly laughed. She enjoyed this male's enthusiasm...Yeah, Gatsby was a good name for him. That and Mad Hatter...

* * *

"This, is a tattoo parlor." Delsin hummed, waving a hand to the sign of the odd shop with neon lights.

"I still do not understand what a 'tattoo' is, Gatsby.."

"Well...I can tell you, or you can learn. Now, how good are you with _needles_?"

"I'd...Prefer, to have distance between them and my body..."

"Alright then, on to our next option...Can you 'ink' yourself."

"Of course." Maya nods as the two of them enter the store, going to a wall of pictures and designs. "..._Oh_...These...These are glorious..."

"Well, pick one, and ink it on your body."

She looked at him in a bit of confusion, before looking to her letter-filled shoulder. Carefully the words were pushed to the side. After glancing up at the wall, she decided on a familiar tattoo..

It was a luckenbooth brooch, with the phrase "_nemo me immune lacessit_" around it. At Delsin's confused look and quirked eyebrow, the Ink Conduit giggled. "It is an infatuation moment...A love token, if you will...As for the phrase, it simply means that 'no one attacks me with impunity'."

"Huh...Demanding, protective, and still with an undertone of sweetness...Nice." Carefully the two linked arms as they walked out, being sure to be on guard for any patrolling D.U.P. "So...Love means a lot to you?"

Maya smiled softly at him, shrugging. "There are all kinds of love in this world, but never the same love twice. So says, F. Scott Fitzgerald."

"Huh...Well, try this one on for size. Over and over, I fall for you. Over and over, I try not to."

"Quaint, yet simplistic...Who is the author?"

"Three Days Grace."

"...Who?"

"..._Man_, how long where you in Curdan Cay for?"

"Uhm...I can not recall."

"That's it! Next stop-Music Sto-...Hold up." He paused Maya, putting his hand up in front of her to stop her from walking. Before them stood a small group of D.U.P. officers and a few rooks. "Crap.."

"What is the matter, Gatsby? Do the Queen's guards give you trouble as well?"

"Well, yeah? What Conduit _aren't_ they after?"

"Ah, fair point...Would you like me to rid of them?"

"Sure, go for it." he nodded his head as he un-hooked their arms.

With a hum Maya looked at them...Before smiling as she raised her hand. The grey of their trucks erupted, cutting through most of the guns...

"IT'S ROWE! AND ANOTHER CONDUIT!"

"Oh dingleberries...ABSCOND!" The Ink Conduit yelled as she started running, Delsin staying where he was to fight though.

"Oh come ON Maya! Where's that fighting spirit!"

"WITH MY SANITY, AWAY FROM BATTLE!"

The Rowe male groaned as he had to leave the fight, Eugene having warned him that Maya could get...Side-tracked, and lost, rather easily...

* * *

When he had found her, Maya was happily running around a playground with a castle, giggling as she renewed the colors.

"Well, you get to work pretty well." Delsin nodded as he looked around with a small smile. "Nice job."

"I graciously accept the compliment, thank you." She gave a soft mock bow, laughing gently as he came over to her.

"No, really. You've got a good eye for color...Buuuut I guess that's a given, huh?"

"Indeed, one learns the niche of all the wonderful hues of the world quite well, when the hues are what their dreams are made of."

The hoodie Rowe nodded his head as he looked around...Before grinning as he took ahold of Maya's wrist. "Come on, I got an idea."

* * *

"So I just...Paint?" The Ink Conduit blinked at Delsin as the two of them stood outside one of the barren factories, standing before the rusted walls of them.

"Yep, go for it!" Delsin grinned as he got out his own spray can, turning around to face his wall. "We'll turn around in thirty minutes, and see what we've got."

"What is the theme of the endeavor?"

"Theme? Hmm...Freedom."

"Ah, very well.."

* * *

Maya smiled as she stepped back from her painting. A large book opening up to reveal a world of fantasy and security...Her own personal freedom...

With a happy giggle she turned on her heel to look at Del-Whoa..

A large flying bird with wings spread out, soaring through the wall's sky with clouds being pushed away..Nothing could stop it, it just...Flew, at it's own whim...

..

Maya took steps towards Delsin as he carefully sprayed the paint over the wall, grinning to himself...

"Delsin...Gatsby, this..This is...This is _beautiful_!"

"Hey, thanks Maya, I-"

He was cut off when the Ink Conduit had reached for the spray paint at the same time as he tossed the can up into the air a bit, their hands touching.

* * *

...

* * *

Maya gasped as she pulled away from Delsin, feeling the sparks on her finger tips as he pulled back also..

"Oh crap, Maya, I-I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to-" Delsin cursed out loud as his feet started to go into a liquid. "-Fuck, h-how do I-"

It was too late now...Wasn't it?

With a sad look and a sigh, the red-headed girl grasped onto Delsin's hand tightly with both of her's, her black and white light soon enveloping both of them.

* * *

**I...Can't really remember, what had happened to me before Curdan Cay...**

Visuals of a happy family was shown, Maya grinning and laughing with her sister and parents.

**But after that I...I knew it would never be the same...**

The grinning and laughing girl was soon "X"ed out, and showed her being chained up in the cell.

**They stored me in a cell with no color, only clearness and white..The only thing that kept me going..Was my memories...**

A carefully made and written book is seen, words filling the pages fluidly as it laid in a think-bubble.

**They asked me questions..About my family, my friends..My life...Yet I..I knew they'd go after them so..So I...**

The book shook, before pages started to get ripped out violently, and all that was left was a few barren pages.

**...I did what I had to do...To protect them...**

The image of the world went black...Showing fading images that just seemed blurry.

**The days melded together as I was forced through tests after experiments. Getting burned and destroyed as my memories continued to tarnish and disappear...Before I just gave up the hope of seeing my family again..**

The blurred image of her family comes to mind..before it is completely whited out.

**My books were my only freedom after that...So my mind and my manners became my book. I was my own character..I was my own little story...And everything finally started it's rising action when the Red Queen had put me on that bus here...**

She shows the bus ride, laying on Eugene's lap and having Hank unlock her restraints.

**To be free...It was wonderful...And then, the guards-and-the fire-and-NO!**

...It went black...

**...I regained my reality once I was far away...And then..I met my darling White Rabbit, and a peculiar Song Bird...**

The images of a golden-and-pink hued Fetch, in a glorified light...And a red and blue hued Eugene, in a more..Well, enticing light, was shown.

**And vowed that no matter what, none of us were going to that hell hole again. **

* * *

Maya panted as she shakingly sat up, with Delsin helping her up gently.

"Easy there Huey, easy..."

"Heh...Huey?" She gave him a cracked smile, a bit weak and tired...

"Yeah, Huey...Since I'm your 'Gatsby', you can be a Huey."

"Hm...F-fair enough.."

"Now, I..I kinda need some help, actually.."

"With?"

"Well, have you seen those large Core Relays that the DUPs put out?"...She blinked in confusion... "...Alright, c'mob, I'll show ya."

* * *

Maya hummed as they approached one of the Core Relays, looking at it over and over again. It didn't look like much.. "What do you need of this...Odd device, Mad Hatter?"

"I need you to help me break it."

She turned to him, a bit wide-eyed in her confusion. "What?! Whatever for?!"

"Well for one, the DUP put them ou-" He blinked when an ink spike made of Maya's arm went right through the hull...And it popped right open. "Oh! Well...Thanks!"

"Not a problem~" She hummed, re-forming her arm.

With a grin Delsin put his hands to the blue-glowing vehicle, absorbing the glow easily..Before laughing as he formed his own arm into an ink spike. "This is so cool!"

"Indeed, it is rather...Chilly."

"Okay, right along side cursing, we'll get you a crash course on slang...But first, we need to find more of these bad boys."

* * *

Maya stared a bit in wonder as Delsin drained yet another one of the containers, a few paint cans exploding a bit near them...Huh, well, he best be careful around his spray cans...

* * *

Delsin had used his first power, the turning into liquid one a bit shakily as he slid beneath the next core relay..And stabbed into the base of it, popping open the top. The newest advancement was him being able to drain the ink to increase his size...But only to about double his height.

Still an advancement though.

* * *

The fifth power was him being able to change his form in appearance, changing his pigments and a few of the bone structures...

"I swear upon my fallen ancestors that if you turn into a female gender to get into lewd situations, I will destroy you." Maya huffed, glaring at Delsin.

"I wasn't gonna! I was just...Let's go to the NEXT Core Relay!"

"That is what I thought..."

* * *

Maya has been quiet throughout most of their journey. She was..Well, a bit on-edge to know that someone knew of her story, and of how she saw Fetch and Eugene...

She was standing a bit to the side, having taken down and subdued the first wave of D.U.P. rather easily as Delsin drained the final Core Relay that he needed..

As the final wave came he clapped his hands, rubbing together.

His form was enveloped in a black and white light as he arose in the air, the D.U.P. freezing in place as the color on them was zapped up.

He stayed in the swirling vortex of color for a moment...Before the sphere exploded, daggers and sharp objects shooting out and pinning the DUP officers to the ground.

"YES!"

"Now Son of Del." Maya hummed as she came over to him, raising her hand. "I must warn you of one complication to my power..."

"Whiiiich is that it's too fucking awesome?"

"No...One must have internal peace to properly use it."

...

And that's when Delsin Rowe realized that he made the biggest mistake, getting this power.

* * *

BBB: No really big rhymes or announcements today

Mayhemb: So we'll just exit on out, that'a way~

BBB and Mayhemb: Bye~!


End file.
